Life of the princes and princess of Olympus
by ElanaEvelyn
Summary: Poseidon, Zeus and Hades have demigods of their own but the price to pay is the protection of the demigod's mother. They are brought to their fathers domains to be raised. Follow Percy, Thalia and Nico as they grow up! mostly focused on adventure. May contain swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN!**

Poseidon's pov

I watched as the mortal doctors take Sally away. She was in pain, just a few minutes before we were talking in the cabin in Montauk then, her water broke and started screaming. I had broken the oath of the big three, but I couldn't help myself Sally was unlike other mortal females, so selfless, brave, strong and yet so kind and understanding.

I waited for the doctors to deliver the news.

* * *

The mortal doctor came out pale, sweaty and hands covered in blood. "Mr. Olympia.I am happy to say that your partner has given birth to a healthy baby boy, however your partner has, um...passed on.I am very sorry for your loss."

My head was in my hands."S-sally..oh, Sally. Why are the Fates so cruel?..."

I took a deep breath," I... would like to see my s-son."I said in an unsteady voice."His name is Perceus partner named him before passing on." The doctor said as he led me into a white door with words "Nursery".

Quietly, I slipped in the nursery. There a small white basket that carried a small baby boy. I was shocked as the boy looked exactly like me, black hair, bright sea green eyes and slightly naturally tanned I looked at the boy he giggled and raised his arms motioning me to carry him. I gently picked him up, he felt so fragile yet his aura was so powerful.

"The boy is too powerful to be around mortals."I thought.

Setting him down, I walked out to tell the doctor I will do the paperwork." What will the other gods say?No, Zeus has a lover, so does Hades they would definitely have a child their own."

Little did he know he was right.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN!**

**Nobody's pov**

Poseidon had just brought back his son Percy, to Atlantis. Where he found his wife Amphitrite and son Triton standing at the gates, not looking pleased to see that he brought a baby demigod with him. "HOW COULD YOU?!" Amphitrite questioned, "You are my husband and you swore that you would not anymore demigods with mortals! You've broken the Oath of the Big Tree! And you cheated on me!"

"Why did you bring the demigod back to Atlantis? Gods are suppose to leave their children in the hands of their mortal parent!" Triton stated, "Mom, is right you broke the Oath! The River of Styx takes the oaths seriously. They will punish you! You knew the consequences of breaking the Oath!And yet you still did it?!"

They both started to question the god. Each time getting louder until, "**SILENCE!** The child's mother died giving birth to the boy, that was my punishment for breaking the Oath! He is too powerful to be left around mortals, He needs protection!" Poseidon's anger cause the ground to shake.

Percy awoke from the shouting and rumbling of the sea floor, He slipped out of his fathers arms and fell to the ground. Before his father could catch him Percy summoned a giant whirlpool to keep him from hitting the ground, but the whirlpool was too big and caused Amphitrite and Poseidon to be sucked in, Triton jumped back before he could be sucked in.

Percy looked confused, he stopped the current of the whirlpool, setting him on the ground and Poseidon dropped to the ground with Amphitrite on top him. "Did he just summon a giant whirlpool?" Amphitrite asked wide eyed in shock of the fact that a baby could possess such amount of power over the sea.

She felt a tug on her skirt looking down she saw Percy looking up at her and Poseidon. She got up and snatched the baby, about to blast him to the next underwater civilization, then she saw that the boy looked exactly like his dad. Bright sea green eyes, black hair and slight naturally tanned skin. After seeing the little angel she couldn't bear to get rid of him. Soon she was cradling the demigod in her arms cooing and and Poseidon was shocked and confused at the change of behavior of the queen of the sea.

"He looks just like his father and brother..."she sighed, "Triton, h-he, your brother, he looks just like you and your father!"

"Mom he is not yours."Triton said with ice and venom, "Nor is he my brother." Then he swam away to his room.

Poseidon awkwardly asked, "So...a-are you mad at me?"

"You, yes." She paused thinking for awhile, "But I can't blame the baby, he was just born. What is his name?"

"His name is Perseus Atlantis Jackson." Poseidon said.

"Welcome to the Family of the Gods, Perseus Atlantis Jackson."

* * *

**3 weeks later**

**Triton's pov**

I was in the game room watching some movie. Mom and Dad were out for the winter solstice meeting with the other gods and left me and my step brother at home. "Be nice." were their last words before leaving.

I left a mermaid in charge of taking care of Percy.

Then the door flew opened and the mermaid swam in and grabbed my hand and dragged me away.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I asked annoyed, "I was watching a movie!"

She glared at me, I fell silent, she had a scary glare."Your brother won't stop crying and I can't stop him. I need you to help me stop him."

Before I could protest she pushed me into Percy's room.

And he was crying **_REALLY_** loudly. Man, he had some strong lungs even underwater.

I picked him up and he stopped crying and quietened down. He looked at me, Mom was right he really did look like me...like a mini me. He giggled and cuddled up to my chest, he was kinda cute...wait, what?

I brought him to the game room we watched the movie. Half way through he feel asleep on my lap. After the movie I realized I was also quite tired so I feel asleep sitting up with my little brother on my lap.

Not my step brother, my little brother.

We feel asleep with Mom and Dad watching us from behind. Smiling at the fact their older son had accepted his little brother.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN!**

* * *

**Zeus' pov**

I watched as my lover, Susan Grace, be taken away she was screaming vulgarities out of pain while a crowd of fans an paparazzi followed her until they reached the doors. Susan was a famous actress, she caught my attention when I was roaming in the world of the mortals, caught in lust, I made her my lover.

She knew who I was, Lord Zeus, God of the sky, lightning, thunder, law, order and justice. She pestered me to bring her to Mount Olympus or to make her eternally beautiful. She was beautiful but she was like all the other mortal women, craving attention, catching the eye of a god was just another achievement for her.

Now she was pregnant with a demigod, a powerful one. It's aura is powerful, Poseidon's child is the same, he had a child with a mortal just last year and was punished for it, his lover had died giving birth to the child. I only hope the Fates would not give such a cruel death to Susan.

The paparazzi was making their way towards me, undoubtedly trying to gather more information, they bombarded me with questions.

**"Who are you?"**

**"What is your connection with Susan Grace?"**

**"How did you meet?'**

**"Are you her husband or lover?"**

**"Are you expecting a boy of a girl?"**

I didn't answer any questions. I just sat there waiting for the mortal doctors to give the news.

* * *

"I don't give a F*** about the baby!" I heard a voice say, it was Susan's.

"Miss Grace you can't just leave the baby here!" a distressed nurse called after her, "There are laws the say the birth parent must take the baby!"

"Does it look like I F***ing care?! Give the baby to the orphanage for all I care! Oh! Give it to him!-Susan pointed at me- He is the father, now I am out!" Susan yelled while pushing through the doors.

The nurse sighed, "Sir, as you saw just now it appears that your lover has refused to take the baby. She gave birth to a healthy little girl, but refused to look at her or even give her a name. So could you follow me I'll show you how the baby looks like and help you do the paperwork. Follow me."

She showed me to a room with a small pink basket. Inside, a tiny infant, who looked exactly like me as a female. Black hair, electric blue eyes and white skin. She was just like Poseidon's son small but powerful.

"Thalia..."I muttered.

"Excuse me sir?" The nurse asked.

"Thalia, Thalia Grace. That is her name."I spoke, my eyes never leaving the girl, scared she would fade away if I looked the other direction.

"Sir, if you may follow me we can do the paperwork for um...Thalia."

We left the room, my thoughts were on Susan and Thalia. My two sides battling for the answers.

**"How could she leave the girl?"**

**"Maybe she knew she was too much trouble and left."**

**"What do I do? I can't bring the child to Mount Olympus!"**

**"yes, you can! Poseidon has brought his child to Atlantis without question."**

**"Susan, how could, how DARE she..."**

**"Susan ****_HAS_**** been unfair leaving the girl behind."**

**"CURSE HER!"**

"Sir? Sir?!SIR!"the mortal nurse yelled making me snap out of my thoughts.

"What?"

"Please sign the documents, write Thalia's birth information and you are free to go!"

After a long few minutes of signing and writing. I was able to take Thalia back to Mount Olympus. Ready to explain about Thalia.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN!**

**Nobody's pov**

When Zeus had done the paperwork, he had taken his new demigod daughter, Thalia, to Olympus. There he had to deal with his wife, Hera, Goddess of Marriage, Birth and Women, so she already knew about Thalia's birth. Facts proven by what she did when she saw him coming.

"ZEUS! HOW DARE Y-YOU, YOU CHEATED ON ME AND BROKE THE OATH! H-HOW COULD YOU! YOU KNOW THE SUFFERING YOU MUST FACE!" Hera screamed, " I HAVE PUT UP FOR CENTURIES WITH YOUR LUST FOR MORTALS! YOU'RE PUTTING THE LIFE OF THIS LITTLE GIRL ON THE LINE OF THE GREAT PROPHECY!"

**(A/N: Poseidon has not told the other gods about Percy except the Big it has been a year since Percy's birth.)**

"Hera listen to me. The girl's mother has left her at the hospital. I can't leave her in the hands of mortals. Shes too powerful to be around them." Zeus explained, attempting to calm Hera, "You can't just expect me to leave her at a orphanage."

"Hhhhaaaahhh..., I just don't want you to have affairs with mortals." Hera sighed, frustrated, "But I'm still mad at you!"

* * *

**7 days later...  
**

**Zeus' pov**

Hera had not been seen by any of the gods. She locked herself in a room for days, and refuses to come out. Even Ares is worried about her, which is not a good sign. See, Hera is the glue which keeps the gods together and not tear each other apart, we need to remember we're family.

But right now I just need to get Hera out of her room.

"Hera! Come out of your room! Please!" I pleaded with her. But with the answer I got I might as well be asking the doorknob.

I sighed and gave up. Maybe she'll come to her scenes when shes alone. But now I have a meeting with Poseidon.

* * *

**Hera's pov**

I hate how Zeus has cheated on me so many times and I still stayed with him for the past 100 millennium! Well, as the goddess of marriage, I **can't **divorce him. He still has the nerve to bring that child into Olympus!

"Hera! Come out of you room! Please!" Zeus pleaded, I stayed quite. A sigh followed by some footsteps.

Of course, he had a meeting with Poseidon, apparently something caused a huge hurricane to happen and wiped out half the west. **(hmm...who could have**** do****ne that? *****cough*Percy!*cough*****)**

I stepped out of the room, I needed some sunshine to clear my mind.

In my private garden, I seemed to relax just a bit. I remembered Demeter and Persephone talking to me while gardening and walking through the grass and flowers, they were in an argument about how she should marry another god rather than Hades.

Suddenly, I heard a baby cry, my instincts told me it was the girl, what was her name? Thalia. But I couldn't help but rushing to the baby's side, curse my motherly instincts!

When I got to her room it was sky blue with clouds for a floor. In the middle of the room sat a golden cradle with none other than the _girl_. Once I soothed the baby I, for the first time looked at the baby directly. She had black hair , electric blue eyes and white skin, exactly like Zeus...

"She beautiful..." I sighed.

"So are you still mad at me?" A soft voice said behind me, which startled me, when did he get here?

I turned around the baby still in my arms. "Of course I'm mad at you, but I'm not mad at the baby. It not her fault she was born, it was the stupid lightning gods fault!" I said chuckling at Zeus' offended face.

"I'm not a stupid lightning god..." He grumbled. I laughed, he was funny when he was embarrassed.

"Yes you are! But your my stupid lightning god."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK** **RIORDAN!**

**Hade's pov**

The air smelled like death and that's what made me nervous. My lover, Maria Di Angelo, has just gone into labor. At first I was terrified, we were talking then she fell to the ground and started screaming, I managed to take us to the Hospital quickly due to shadow travel.

I watched as Maria was taken away by the doctors. Now I was left alone to think about the smell of death around me.

* * *

A ringing noise and the smell of death was overwhelming.

Just as I saw a doctor run out of the doors with his face unreadable, a jumble of emotions mixed together, sadness, pity, worry, fear and what terrified me, grief.

I stepped out of the shadows, as a result shocking the doctor, I tend to blend in with shadows thus not be seen.

Once he got out of his shock of seeing me appear in thin air he said, " S-sir your lover has given birth to a baby boy. However, she had died in the process but had been given long enough to give him a name, Nico."

I was not as shocked as I was supposed to be. I knew Maria would die due to the oath and the smell of death proved it, but I was still angry, WHY?! Why take her life away?!Could the Fates not have given me a punishment? Instead of an harmless mortal?

The doctor cleared his throat and said, " I'll take you to your son and um...give you a moment."

We walked through the hallway it was quiet, like the Underworld. I was left to think on what to give Maria in the afterlife, Elysium? I could slip in a note to convince the judges to send her there.

The doctor cleared his throat again, " I'll give you a moment."

I stepped in and there was a little baby in a basket. I stared, I had not seen anyone, with the exception of Maria, not shudder under my stare, but this kid was giggling at me and crawling towards me.

He was brave and powerful and his aura was strong, just like Poseidon's and Zeus' child.

I reached down and stroked his cheek, just like Maria, he had olive skin but he inherited my dark-as-death eyes, pale skin and black hair, he was basically a miniature me.

I could not just leave him here, he would cause too much trouble for the mortals and would attract too many monsters. So, like Zeus and Poseidon I wanted to bring my child back to my home, the underworld.

The Underworld is not a place you would want to bring your kids, but he was in too much danger in the mortal world and it was much safer for him to be where he is comfortable, he _is_ a child of the Lord of the Underworld after all.

I spent a little while watching the boy, Nico, play around. Then left to sort out the paperwork, he was NOT going into an orphanage.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: DISCLAIMER! ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN!**

**Hades pov**

I shadow traveled to my domain, ignoring the pleas of the lost souls in fields of punishment, I walked to my palace. I was greeted by the The Furies, or as the demigods call them "The Kindly Ones".

In the throne room stood my wife, Persephone. I spotted the goddess, who was a daughter of Demeter, her great beauty and tender countenance won my admiration. But now she looked annoyed, she was talking to one of the skeletal guards. I caught snatches of her conversations,"Where- He- what-son?- died-so dead..."

She saw me walking towards her, she shooed the guard away and stomped my way. Fear, guilt, anger, annoyance and sadness, bubbling in my chest, I felt the coldness in my hands and heat in my chest.

Persephone didn't seem to notice my internal struggle

"I can't believe you! You! Of all the gods it had to be you! You know the most about the River of Styx and you are the first one who broke the oath! Well, was it worth it? Did The River of Styx take it seriously?"

Anger took over, Heat consumed my body, I exploded, "**IT DID KEEP IT'S WORD, OKAY! SHE DIED! MARIA DI ANGELO DIED OKAY? THAT _MUST _SAVED YOU A LOT OF WORK OF GETTING RID OF HER!**"

She winced, the shadows were going crazy and the screams of tortured souls amplified, making the screams echo through out the underworld. I forced myself to calm down, Persephone was staring at me in shock and fear. Never have I felt this much emotion before. Guilt from scaring Persephone and causing Maria to die, Anger for the Fates and Persephone's accusations, Sadness for Maria's death and Persephone's terror and many,_ MANY _more.

"S-so where is the boy? I heard from the skeleton that your _lover_ had died giving birth and you took the boy home." She asked after a deadly silence. The word 'lover' was laced with sarcasm and venom.

I hesitated then pulled Nico out of the shadows. He was wrapped in black blankets, he was sleeping soundly. He had a tuft of midnight black hair and when feeling the rush of the shadows, he opened his eyes reveling his dark-as-death eyes. Persephone gasped, I couldn't help but understand why. The boy looked incredibly like me, black eyes, black hair and pale skin, the only thing he got from Maria was his olive skin.

"He looks just like you..." Persephone said, "What is his name?"

Our eyes met, "He is Nico Thanatos Di Angelo..."

Persephone still looked a bit saddened "I-I need to ask you...Why? Why did you bring him to The Underworld? Could you not have left him with some mortals? The Underworld is not the best place for a child..."

My eyes visibly darkened,"H-he is too powerful to be around mortals. I could sense his power even as an infant...He would be attacked by monsters would be treated like an outcast by the mortals."

"The other gods would not be happy about him...He would be executed by them if they found out."

I remembered my brothers confessions, they told me when they found out about Maria's pregnancy. They too have kids of their own. Poseidon had a son named Percy and Zeus a daughter, Thalia.

I sighed,"I don't think they will."

I they killed my child and saved their own, the other gods would never be able to speak the same way.

Persephone didn't look convinced but didn't speak any further.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO RICK RIORDAN! **

**A/N: Percy, Thalia and Nico's birthday are the same, 3 weeks before the winter solstice.**

**Nobody's pov**

Zeus, Poseidon and Hades were the first to reach Olympus for the Winter Solstice along with their wives and demigod children. They had decided that today is the day to reveal their children. It was their wives' time seeing the other demigods, they been told a few days ago about them.

The Big Three was discussing how to explain their situation.

Athena, would be one of the hardest of the gods to convince. She, as the goddess of wisdom, would think of the problems of keeping the young demigods in their godly parents domain. Also pointing out the Ancient Laws which states not to raise their demigod children. They so far could not think what to do about her, so they had to be wary.

Dionysus, would pointedly refuse due to his punishment of taking care of Camp Half Blood and his hatred for children. However he was not a huge problem, they could simply bribe him by reducing his punishment to 50 years instead of 100 years.

Hephaestus, would be jealous that demigods would be able to live in Olympus, while he lived in his forges. But he would not be able to do anything as his word would not count much.

Artemis, would just not like the male demigods.

Ares, well, he would just refuse for refuse sake. So, he would not count.

They were planning about Athena when a flash of different colors alerted them of the arrival of the other gods. Each of them took their seats.

The brothers eyes connected, they all three stood up and at the same time announced

**" Fellow Olympians, we must confess to something..W-we broke the oath of the Big Three. We have sired our own demigod children."**

All Hades broke loose after that.

Athena started ranting about the problems, Hephaestus and Dionysus were grumbling, Ares was yelling for no apparent reason, Aphrodite was gushing about how cute they must be, Artemis was complaining that the male demigods would cause so much trouble, Apollo and Hermes was smirking thinking about what would happen if kids grew up to be like them, Hestia was just calmly sitting by the heath and Demeter was talking about cereal.

This went on for minuets before, "**SILENCE!"**

Everyone went quiet. They heard soft noises coming from behind the Big Three's throne.

"Now that all of you have settled down. We will introduce to young may come out."

Hera stood from her throne, Amphitrite and Persephone came out from behind their husband's throne. Each of them carrying a bundle of cloth.

Poseidon was the first to speak," My son (Artemis grumbled) is the eldest, he is two years old. He has an extremely powerful already showed signs of having powers by manipulating water. His birthday was three weeks ago. His name is Percy or Perseus."

Amphitrite stepped up and showed the gods a little boy with midnight black hair, sea green and blue eyes and slightly tanned skin.

Zeus spoke next," My daughter is the second eldest, she is one year old. Her aura is as powerful as Percy, her birthday is also the same. Her name is Thalia."

Hera stepped next to Amphitrite and showed them a baby girl with long midnight black hair, electric blue eyes and white skin.

Hades was last," My son is the youngest, he is three weeks old. His aura is powerful as name is Nico."

Persephone stepped up showing a infant with midnight black hair, dark black eyes and very pale white skin.

"They are so cute!" Aphrodite squealed. Sweeping them from Hera, Amphrimite and Persephone placing them on her lap.

The kids looked at her curiously. Aphrodite tickled them and they giggled and squealed. She kissed them each on the forehead and a pink light enveloped them.

"APHRODITE WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!" Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, Amphrimite, Hades and Persephone yelled.

When the pink aura faded the small demigods looked even more cuter than before.

Aphrodite giggled and explained,"I gave them my blessing, now they can charmspeak, they will grow up to look more attractive and now they look so cute!"

The other Olympians crowded around the kids, examining them.

Apollo announced," Uncle P, I think Percy is the demigod of the great prophecy. I can scene it in his aura, the aura of Delphi. His future is very dangerous."

Poseidon put his head in his hands and sighed. 'Why must my child have such a tragic future?' He thought.

A black and white portal opened and a muscular man with an ancient and powerful aura.

"Chaos! Creator of the universe! What do we owe this pleasure?" Zeus greeted.

"I felt a powerful being, even more powerful than the gods an titans all together." Chaos explained, all eyes were on the kids in Aphrodite's arms,"May I?"

Aphrodite hesitantly approached Chaos. She placed the demigods in his hands and walked away in a safe distance.

Chaos started to chant in ancient Greek,"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα του Χάους."** (I bless these demigods in the name of Chaos.)**

A black and white fog covered them, then disappeared. In it's place was three sleeping demigods.

"I have given them my blessing. In order to succeed in their future, they must be powerful. Now, minor monsters will avoid them but other stronger monsters with no fear will attack. However, they will now be able to fight like a thousand armies and have some of my powers." Chaos said as giving the demigods to their respective fathers.

And with that, he stepped into a black and white portal.'

Zeus spoke up after a moment of silence,"So... who agrees that these demigods should stay with their godly parents?"

All hands were raised, nobody would disagree with Chaos.

"Father, Chaos said that the demigods must be powerful so..All in favor of the rest of us bless these demigods?" Athena questioned.

Everybody raised their hands.

The three demigods were passed around each god giving their blessing, all except Aphrodite who already blessed them. Even Zeus, Poseidon and Hades blessed their brother's children.

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα του Δία."** (I bless these demigods in the name of Zeus)**

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα του Ποσειδώνα." **(**I bless these demigods in the name of** Poseidon)**

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα του Άδη." **(**I bless these demigods in the name of** Hades)**

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα της Εστίας."** (**I bless these demigods in the name of** Hestia)**

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα του Ηφαίστου." **(I bless these demigods in the name of Hephaestus)**

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα της Αθηνάς." **(I bless these demigods in the name of Athena)**

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα της Αρτέμιδος." **(I bless these demigods in the name of Artemis)**

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα του Απόλλωνα." **(I bless these demigods in the name of Apollo)**

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα του Ερμή." **(I bless these demigods in the name of Hermes)**

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα του Άρη." **(I bless these demigods in the name of Ares)**

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα της Δήμητρας." **(I bless these demigods in the name of Demeter)**

"Ευλογώ αυτούς ημίθεους στο όνομα του Διονύσου." **(I bless these demigods in the name of Dionysus)**

After all the blessings, the demigods were burned out from all the power. They were taken home and rested.

Now they know about the most powerful demigods.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while I was preparing for my exams. And my B-day just past! YAYYYY! I'm 12 years old now!  
**

**Okay, byyyyeeee...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Poseidon's pov**

I couldn't believe it, of all my immortal life, never have I experienced this much shock, sadness, anger, confusion and fear.

My two year old son, Percy, was asleep in my arms, while I sat on my throne in Atlantis. How could he have this much power in his tiny body? Even Chaos himself appeared for him and his younger cousins, just to tell us how powerful he is. He was blessed by Chaos and the major gods, next week the minor gods would give them their blessings. But, they intensified the power of their blessings on Percy, because he was the child of the great prophecy.

By now the demigods were all radiating power, their auras were constantly changing. They imitated a scene of fear, monsters would definitely know they were powerful.

The Olympians had agreed that they should be raised by their godly parents, make them feel loved, so they would be loyal to us. But it doesn't feel right, faking our love for our own sake. It just feels as though we are manipulating them into helping us.

I wanted to raise them with real love, not just fear for ourselves.

I will make sure that my child is truly loved.

So I arranged a meeting with my brothers.

* * *

**Zeus' pov**

The council meeting was over an hour ago, but my mind was still reeling.

Chaos, creator of the universe, had visited us for Poseidon, Hades and I children. Never before had he ever visited us to tell us anything, but he comes for demigods and says that they are more powerful than the gods and titans!

Thalia was sound asleep by the power overdose, being blessed by The Olympians and the creator of the universe all at once should have definitely burn anyone out.

I had been told Poseidon wanted to arrange another meeting tomorrow. Apparently, he wanted to make everyone to truly care about the kids.

I secretly wanted Thalia to have a good life, with love and kindness.

Maybe this meeting would make sure that she would get just that.

* * *

**Hades' pov**

After I shadow traveled back to my home, I recieved a Iris Message from Poseidon saying that there will be a meeting tomorrow discussing the demigods' life on Olympus.

I could see that my brother was in shock. Who wouldn't if they found out that their own child had such a cruel future?

I myself was in shock. How is it that our child is more powerful or more important than us gods? How is Chaos concerned in this? Why when Chaos has lost touch with us in the past millennium and came for mere demigods? Whoa, too many questions.

I felt Nico's power coursing through his veins. His aura had changed, too many aspects of gods caused his aura to have many colors, but black was the most intense.

Poseidon's meeting had three gods, him, Zeus and I.

The only reason Nico was with me is because I didn't want another demigod of mine to be an outcast, a freak. Almost all of them had gone into insanity or became the 'bad guy' of every story.

I wanted Nico to be different. To be a normal child or, at least, as normal as a ordinary demigod.

* * *

**This chapter was just to make sure most people are able to understand how the parent felt about their kids.**

**Bbbyyyyeee...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hermes' pov (bet you didn't expect this did you?)**

My _dearest _family just sent me to hide behind a pillar just to spy on my dad and uncles and send them their conversation.

Now you would they would send someone like Artemis, but noooo they sent me just cuz I'm the god of messengers and thieves that I'm suppose to be all 'stealthy' and that.

Well then, with a camera in my hand, which by the way is showing everything in real time to a TV Hephaestus installed in a room in Olympus, I sneaked closer to the Big Three.

"So, how are we to convince the others to accept the children?" Dad, Zeus, said casting a sidelong glance to the demigods playing in the center of the room.

Uncle P thought hard, then answered,"Maybe we could assign all the gods to take care of them one at a time, it would be a bonding experience and it would leave us with some free time."

Ha! I imagined me taking care of those kids, I would turn them into experts in pranking and stealing. That would be priceless!

Uncle H seemed to think the same, but not the way I was,"But some of them turn them into into little monsters, Hemes would teach them to prank and steal, Apollo would turn them into brats and Ares would make them into little aggressive hellhounds!"

Ouch! That was harsh, I mean it _was _kinda true, but that was just mean.

Dad nodded, "Maybe we could pair them up with some one else. Ares with Aphrodite, Apollo with Artemis (I bet Artemis would not be happy) , Hermes with Hera, Hestia with Demeter, Hephaestus with Athena, Persephone with Amphitrite and so on."

Oh no! No no no. I can't be paired with Hera, rumor has it she still has a grudge on my mother, Maia. So she'll totally take it out on me!

Anyway, of course, they would pair up Ares with Aphrodite, she is the _only_ one of us who can control him, but Hephaestus will not be happy about that. Apollo and Artemis, the famous Leto twins! Ohh.. if Apollo screws anything up he will get a massive butt kicking session from his sister! Hephaestus and Athena, hmmm... if I'm not wrong there was a rumor that Hephaestus had a crush on Athena, but cuz she is a maiden goddess, he can't marry her.

"Okay that might work. But, what if they lose them, when Percy was in Atlantis he managed to slip out and hide for three hours! Imagine all three of them lost on Olympus! It would be a nightmare!" Uncle P said knocking down thoughts. He glanced at the blanket where the three were playing.

They were gone.

"We lost them!" Uncle P exclaimed, shocking me, Dad and Uncle H.

Then I felt a tug on my pants. I looked behind me and the demigods were standing like right behind me! Like, Thalia was floating at my face level, Percy was sitting on a whirlpool and Nico was hugging my legs.

When I tried to step back, I tripped on Nico and, BAM! I fell forwards into Percy and Thalia.

I guess The Big Three heard the commotion and rushed to see. When they saw me tackled by Percy, Thalia and Nico they burst out into laughter I think even Uncle H chuckled.

"The great god of thieves, tackled by three baby demigods!" Uncle P snorted.

Percy sat up and said, well, more like babbled, "Im nod liddle! Im too yeas ol!" I didn't know he could talk but he mispronounced the words so weirdly it was hilarious I started laughing.

After the little kids were off me, Dad, Uncle P and Uncle H stopped laughing they started to questioned me.

**"Why are you here?"**

**"How much did you hear?"**

**"Are you going to tell the others?"**

**"How did you get in?"**

I thought for a moment,"To spy on you three. Everything. I have a live audience on the other side of this camera. I am the god of thieves, what do you think?"

They sighed,"Well that will save us the time of telling them again." Uncle P grabbed the camera," Well since you heard everything, duty starts tomorrow!" Then he turned off the camera.

And they left while I just sat there a little disappointed.

* * *

**Aphrodite pov**

"Well that will save us the time of telling them again." Poseidon appeared on the screen," Well since you heard everything, duty starts tomorrow." The screen went blank.

Duty?! With Ares?! YES! I would dress them up in the cutest outfits and teach them how to charmspeak. And they are so cute, their little faces in the screen were just adorable! It was so funny when Hermes was shocked by them.

Artemis and Apollo were arguing about their Duties, I think they would be a cute couple if they weren't brothers and sisters.

Hephaestus and Athena were planning what to do, BORING!

Hestia and Demeter was talking about cereal. Why cereal? Its just a food for breakfast.

All the gods were here to spy on the Big Three. I guess the news spread really fast.

Well! I better get ready for tomorrow's appointment with the three cutie demigods!

* * *

**What do you think? Too boring? Too short? Tell me in the reviews!**

**Bbbyyyeeee...**


	10. Chapter 10

**Aphrodite's pov**

Today I'm watching the little three, by that I mean Percy, Thalia and Nico.

And I know what you're thinking. *Gasp!* Aphrodite being smart?! Yes, dispite common belief, I am in certain areas. Anyhow..

When Ares and I walked in Percy was babbling, "HI ANTY! HI UNCY! NECO AN THANIA IS ON THE WOOF!" When Ares looked up he saw Thalia floating and giggling and Nico was sleeping on the chandelier, don't ask me how he got up there, I really don't know.

After a _very_ long time, I managed to get Thalia and Nico down I charmspoke them to sleep. Ares was grumbling like the silly war god he is. The little three was so cute! Especially after I gave them my blessing.

"Aphrodite! Our shift is done!" Ares yelled, waking up the little demigods from their naps. They started to cry and when I say cry, I mean they were , like, SOBBING THEIR EYES OUT!

I could literally hear the cries echoing out in the hallway. I glared at Ares, but he just smirked," Now Aphrodite, you just can't pull off that glare. You're just too sweet, too _innocent _to do it."

Just then Apollo and Artemis came in I quickly flashed out.

* * *

**Apollo's pov**

Well, this is pleasant I am stuck with my little sister -stop it, arty I don't care who came first- and Dad, uncle P and uncle H's little kids. Who was passed to me by my ever annoying half-brother, Ares, and his annoying smirk.

It didn't help that they were all crying.

Artemis was surprisingly _good _with the kids. She managed to calm them down and stuff.

She turned to me and said," Now it's your job to keep them entertained." and then she walked right out.

' Rude! And she thinks boys are bad? Hump! ' I thought.

I turned to see mini Poseidon on a little whirlpool of water, my little sis floating in mid air and mini Hades sitting on some shadows.

They were staring at me. I couldn't help but notice how similar they looked. They had the same black hair, same sort of facial structure, but Thalia's was sharper like a hawk, and same stare.

They looked at you with wide eyes, straight in the eye, I might add. I think now I get why Hermes freaked out. Their eyes were like their dads, a stormy sea green, a shocking electric blue and bottemless black eyes.

It was cute, frightening and creepy at the same time. Cute for being that they were toddlers, frightening cuz it looked like you were being stared at by their dads and creepy cuz they were not blinking or looking away or _anything._

After a while I got a hold of myself. Picking The three up in my arms and setting them down on a bed, I took out my lyre and played a song Leto sung to Artemis and me when she died.

Beautiful and handsome, my darling baby

My child, oh heavens

Who they respect!

Who they respect!

Oh my dears, farewell!

My dear child, why don't you walk away

Yes, Far away from me!

My dear, dear baby!

Ah, my beloved!

Ah, my dear!

Ah, my dear!

Ah, my dear little child!

So dear to me...

When I finished, they had fallen asleep.

Well, I should explain the song.. Apparently, Hera had killed my mother out of anger because Dad cheated on her. Me and Artemis refuse to leave her so she sang that song.

Oh what bittersweet memories...

* * *

**That son was from Portal 2 turret song with a few tweaks and translated to English.**

**Sorry for not updatingsin so long.**

**Byyyeeee...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'M BACK BABY! WWWOOOOOOO!**

**Nobody's pov**

Little Percy, Thalia and Nico were confused. Why are their fathers suddenly so angry? Apparently it had something to do with the "As-guardians" that they have been muttering about, the three had secretly called them the Guardians of Ass.

Today they had been dressed up in armour with togas and chitons underneath.

Percy had his own custom made Aquamite armour, charmed to fit percy perfectly as he grew up, with a trident on the middle of the breast plate, his helmet with sea green horse hair plume put on him by two mermaids. And his sword, Riptide, in a sheath, his own trident he got for his first birthday and his shield with a image of the terrifying sea monster, The Kraken, on it put in his hands.

Thalia had her own custom made Imperial Gold armour, with the same charm, and the Master Bolt on the middle of the breast plate, her helmet with electric blue horse hair plume put on her by two cloud spirits. Her spear, Aegis, strapped to her back, her own mini Master Bolt and her shield with a petrifying image of Medusa, the snake haired monster, on it put into her hands.

Nico had his own custom made Stygian Iron armour, again, charmed, with the Helm of Darkness on the middle of the breast plate put on by two skeleton soldiers. His sword like Percy, in it's sheath, his own Helm of Darkness in hand with his shield with an image of the three headed hellhound, Cerberus, imprinted on it, in the other.

Their thoughts were, "Are we going to war?" and "This armour makes funny '_clang!' _noises."

Their question was answered when they were brought to Olympus Council room by their respective fathers. Where they were met each other along with the rest of the Olympians, including Hestia who was tending to her Hearth and Hades, all of them decked out in fancy clothing.

Zeus settled on his throne and said in a loud thundering voice,"Today, we will be joined by the Asguardians who have agreed to sign the treaty."

Protest broke out, Athena was stating that they had signed a treaty long ago saying that they were to live in separate worlds.

Artemis was grumbling about Thor, saying he was even more arrogant and rash than Apollo and Ares combined.

Ares was excited to create war with the Asguardians, then was told off by Athena saying that is the opposite of what they were here for.

Hermes was just too busy with his mail to pay attention to whatever was going on. George wanted a rat, while Martha was replying to the overloading voice mail, messages and news.

Aphrodite was swooning at how 'hot' the male warriors were, especially Thor, whom by her usual standards, was even better than Narcissus.

Apollo was practising his pick-up lines for the hot female warrior he said was called Sif, earning an arrow to the butt from his sister.

Hepheastus complained about the amount of godly metals they took from earth before they left to create the City of Asguard.

Demeter was disturbed how cereal did not exist in their world, promising herself to created some cereal for them.

Dionysus, however, was not saying anything as he was asleep and snoring with a magazine covering his face.

Hestia was watching all this calmly with an amused expression, while tending to her hearth.

Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and Hera waited for them to settle down, knowing this would be the reaction.

After a while, they _finally _quietened down.

The only one who did not understand anything was Percy, Thalia and Nico.

**_Who are the Asguardians?_**

**_What treaty?_**

**_Who is Thor and Sif?_**

**_What "other worlds" are they talking about?_**

Seeing their apparent confusion, Athena explained,"The Asguardians are a race of people from Asguard who were banished from earth millions of years ago. The treaty is for peace between us and no Asguardian are able to start a war between us without worthy reason and vice versa. Thor is their - she glanced at Zeus - own god of thunder even thought he is a demigod son of Odin, Sif is an Asguardian warrior."

That answered all their questions except the last one. Percy spoke up," What about the other worlds?"

Athena glanced at Zeus who nodded, she sighed and replied," There are nine realms, Niflheim, Muspelheim, Asguard, Midguard, Hel, Jotunheim, Alfheim, Nidavellir, Vanaheim and Svartalfheim. We reside in Midguard or commonly known as earth."

"Okay, that's a lot of weird named worlds or realms ahh..whatever." was what the ADHD demigods thought.

"We will meet the Asguardian in exactly an hour from now be there or else." Zeus thundered as he flashed out in a bolt of lightning and clap of thunder.

Always the dramatic one.

**One hour later... Percy's pov (didn't expect that did ya?!)**

We were lined up in front of our fathers and well, trying, to stand still -dammit, ADHD! - and wait for the Guardians of Ass.

"Thor is the god of thunder does that mean he's my brother or cousin?" Thalia asked. Hey, we were still kids we can ask questions like this.

"He is more like your uncle, him being my Norseic counter part."

"So we can call him Uncle Thor?"

"I guess you could." Uncle Zeus said after a moment of thought.

Finally, a group of enormous people wearing the most gaudy armour I have ever seen guy in front had a mullet of blonde hair and an eye the colour of Thalia and Zeus, electric blue, his other eye was covered in a golden eye patch, he was wearing a suit of gold and silver armour with a faded red cape.

Behind golden eye patch, was two men, one looked almost identical to him wearing silver and black armour with a blood red cape, carrying a giant hammer with a brown leather grip and a weird mark on the side and the other had black hair which was slicked back and mischevious green eyes, he was wearing a suit of gold and green armour with a black and green cape and a gold helmet with horns, he was also slightly smaller than the rest.

"Greetings Olympians, I am Odin All father and ruler of Asguard. These are my sons Thor -the blonde guy smirked- and Loki-the black haired one nodded-." Golden Eye Patch said.

Zeus, greeted Golden Eye Patch newly dubbed Odin," Same to you Asguardians, I am Zeus god of lightning, king of Olympus, this is my brothers, Poseidon and Hades. We shall discuss the treaty in the Council Room."

Odin seemed to take notice of us, I mean, how can you not? We're mini versions of our father except Thalia who is the female version and were standing in front of them wearing ar,our like we were going to war.

"Who are these children?" he asked.

I started, "I am Perseus, son of Poseidon."

Then Thalia,"I am Thalia, daughter of Zeus."

Finally, Nico,"I am Nico, son of Hades."

We just loved creeping people out, it's kinda fun actually, talking at the same time, but if they were creeped out by us then they were really good at hiding it.

"Come then, we shall discuss the treaty." Uncle Zeus repeated.

We felt like we were soldiers, walking or rather marching to the Council Room.

* * *

We sort of fell asleep during the meeting and didn't really pay attention all I know is that they talked for a while ,Thor tried to start a fight with Ares, Odin and Loki calmed him down, we both took our separate oaths and the meeting was over.

Apparently, now we're having a feast with the Guardians of Ass.

It was the most biggest feast I have ever attended, plates of cooked chicken, lamb and beef-anything, on gold plates, huge cakes made of what ever you wanted it to be made of, bejeweled goblets that filled itself with the drink you desire, plates that refill itself with what ever you put on it.

The Asguardians, however, ate like they hadn't eaten for years, they drank beer, whiskey, wine and almost every type of alcohol there is in existence as though it was their water.

They had bigger appetites than us and that's saying something, Thor was on his 9th plate of chicken wings, steak, mashed potatoes, pies, rice and pizza, while chugging down the endless amount of wine or whatever type of alcohol in his goblet.

Even the girls had the same appetite as the guys did. Lady Sif, as father told me, sat next to Thor, eating salad, steak and pie.

While, a bearded man was slopping down the alcohol spilling it everywhere, Dionysus watched them in envy as he drank his diet coke, his restrictions could not be lifted even in this occasion.

Artemis glared at the men in disgust, muttering, "Eating like pigs."

Thalia, Nico and I glanced at each other, in a mental agremoment to sneak out of here now.

I slipped out of my chair and casually walked to the nearest secret passage way that Nico created so we could meet each other in our,"secret meeting room"

I couldn't help but notice that Thor was actually staring at me through out dinner while he was pigging out on the food and still as I sneaked into the hallway.

Anyway, in the passage you have to navigate through either, a cave with a giant maze in it, a lake with some dangerous sea creatures and rought waters or some violent storm clouds and storm spirits to prove you are a child of Hades/Poseidon/Zeus.

I dove into the violent waters, and the sea monsters cleared the way for me. I reached the end which was a water, monster, storm, fire and magic-proof room, which can only be opened and closed by us.

Inside, I waited for the others to come.

"Sup bro." two voices behind me said.

In came Thalia and Nico. Now, even though we are technically cousins, we consider each other like we are siblings so we call each other, 'bro' or 'sis'.

Being the mature one I asked," Wassup?"

Thalia facepalmed while Nico held back his laughter. "What?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing...By the way, what do you think of the Asguardians?" Thalia asked, removing her hand from here face.

"I think Thor is an arrogant douche bag." Nico said,"Challening the god of war to a fight, he must either be really stupid or really arrogant."

We sat there talking for a while. Until I asked," What do you think of Loki?"

"Well, he is...different that's for sure." Nico said.

"Father told me that Sif had blonde hair once, then, Loki cut it off and replaced it with black hair like his own." Thalia giving us some interesting imformation, for no better words.

"Whoa, who would be crazy enough to cut a girl's hair?" I said earning a punch from Thalia.

I checked my watch, it was..damn you dyslexia! it is...10:20! The feast is over! The Asguardians are back to their home! No more Guardians of Ass!

"Lets leave before they notice we're gone.", I told them.

We got up and walked to our respective tunnles. I water-travelled back to Atlantis. Thalia probably lightning-travelled and Nico, shadow-travel.

I walked to my room quietly, so to not wake Triton.I heard his snoring through his door and tip-toed in my own room.

As my head hit the pillow I couldn't shake the feeling that in the future, not in the near future mind you but in the future, something big is going to happen and the Asguardians are behind it.

* * *

**OOOHHH CLIFF-HANGER I'm so mean! (x~x)**

**Anyway, yup sometime in the future Thor will be making an appearance again!**

**Though the ending was lame...**

**BTW, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG TERM HAITUS AND NOT TELLING YOU ABOUT IT, I WAS TAKING EXAMS THEN HAD TO GO TO THE HOSPITAL CAUSE I WAS REALLY SICK (what I was sick with I can't tell you!)**

**PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGY AND DO NOT COME STORMING INTO MY HOUSE WITH TORCHES AND PITCH FORKS! **

**Okkkayyy bbbyyyyeee...**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Again I am so sorry I haven't updated for ssoooo long. I'll try to make up for it! just for the people who are confused this story will have age gaps like in the chapter with the Asguardians, Percy was five.**

**Percy's pov**

_Slash, dodge, stab and repeat. Slash, dodge, stab and repeat..._

If someone were to walk into my room right now, the would see me practising the new attack I learned today from Ares and Athena. Then get stabbed.

"Hey Percy, Uncle Zeus wants to see-WHOA!" Unfortunately Nico, my five year old cousin, had to be that 'someone'. He managed to jump back before he could get sliced in half.

I grinned sheepishly as he lost his balance and fell on his back, while a girl laughed. That girl stepped out from the shadows revealing my other six year old cousin, Thalia, in her usual punk/goth-styled outfit.

She smirked at me,"Jeez, Kelp Head, why don't you train in the arena like a normal person would?" "Yeah it would save me a lot of trouble, trying to not get my head cut off." Nico said, while getting up.

"Well too bad for you. I'm not what most people would call normal, would they?" they didn't reply,"Anyway, you said something about our dearest Uncle Zeus?"

Thalia nodded,"Father wants to see us on Olympus Council Room, ASAP. Now let's go!"

Then we teleported outside the Council Room.

* * *

**Hera's pov**

The little three walked calmly into the room. While most of the gods were seated uncomfortably, not knowing what they would react like to the news.

"So, what was so important that you needed to discus it, _immediately_?" asked Percy, he had little to no respect for any of the gods, besides Poseidon, Hestia and Amphitrite.

My husband glared at him, even after _seven_ years of being around the son of Poseidon, he was still itching to blast the boy with his Master Bolt.

"You should show some respect boy. It will save your life someday.", Zeus thundered.

"Anyway, yes. The Fates are not happy, keeping demigod children with us, as you know the Ancient Laws forbid it, but we reason with them to let you three stay here until the eldest would reach the age of seven." Athena said quickly.

They exchanged worried looks,"So what happens to us now?", Thalia asked.

"The three of you will be living in the mortal world until we think you are able to present yourselves to Camp Half-Blood." I said, it pains me to say it but, I was worried for them. I resent them no doubt about it, they were after all, a result of their fathers unfaithfulness to their wives.

But as the goddess of family, it is my instinct to care for them at the same time, Thalia especially.

"So we'll be living with mortals now?" Nico asked.

" There are two choices, first, you could join a mortal school and get to experience demigod life in a mortal environment. Or, you could be like my hunters, hunt monsters, bringing demigods to camp and living outdoors." Artemis replied.

"Definitely Hunters!" they exclaimed at once, looking excited.

"It is settled then, pack your belongings and meet each other in the mortal world."Zeus said. He then threw his Master Bolt up, it crashed down on him as he flashed out with a clap of thunder following.

"Always the Drama King..." I heard Poseidon mutter.

But Percy, Thalia and Nico were practically jumping in excitement. Uncaring that almost everyone was laughing at their reaction.

* * *

**Nico's**** pov**

TODAY IS THE BEST DAY EVER!

The gods have finally allowed us to venture into the mortal world. Oh, you're wondering why we're so excited?

They have almost NEVER let us into the mortal world. We've always been told to stay incognito, so no one can take advantage of three powerful kids of the big three.

Anyway after our celebration, we teleported as fast as we could to our rooms.

I ran to my closet and started picking out appropriate hunting gear, without noticing another presence in the room.

"Well aren't you excited?" a female voice said from the shadows, I jumped, why didn't I notice her?. Out of the darkness stepped, my mother.

No, not Persephone, it was my birth mother. I know, you're asking," Isn't she suppose to be dead?" Well, she is dead. But father allowed her to be able to visit me once in a while in spirit form.

She smiled at me, her ghostly form shimmered brighter than usual. "You father told me that you are going with your cousins on a '_hunting trip_'." you could practically FEEL the apostrophes when she mentioned the hunting trip.

She stepped forward and tried to put her hand on my cheek, keyword 'tried', her hand evaporated on contact with my skin. Looking me in the eyes she said," Promise me you'll be careful, okay?"

I gave a weak smile and nodded," _I wish she could actually be here with me._" I thought. Giving a small translucent smile, she stood up and faded in front of me.

Without realising, I rubbed my eyes, trying to get rid of the prickling feeling behind my eyes and continued packing my gear.

* * *

**Percy's pov**

Weapons? Check

Nectar and Ambrosia? Check

Mortal money and dramachas? Check

Camping gear? Check

Cargo pants, combat boots and jacket/vest? Check

All right, let's go!

I was the first to arrive, followed by Thalia and Nico. "So where do we set up camp first?" Nico said as we walked along the pavement. "How about there?" I said, pointing to a thick forest, with dark shadows under the silver moonlight.

"Did you guys bring any mortal money?" I asked, both of their eyes widened."Uhhh..." Nico tried to start. I laughed, they are going to be begging me to buy some mortal stuff later.

We explored deeper into the darkness of the trees," Hey guys this seems like a good place to set up!" Thalia said gesturing to our surroundings.

We were in a small clearing, surrounded by wildlife. There was a space between the trees, allowing moonlight to illuminate the dark forest.

We pitched up our separate tents, mine was a the colour of the deepest part of the sea, Thalia's was a dark blue like the night sky and Nico's was pure black.

We set up a fire gathering, rocks, twigs and branches. Rolling three large rocks around the fire, which was almost comfortable, once you get past the hard and coldness.

In case you're wondering how we know how to do this stuff, a long time ago, Artemis actually took us to visit the hunters. They were fine with Thalia but some what cold to me and Nico.

But during that trip, we got attacked by our first monster, a cyclops. We got injured, so our parents forbid us from leaving our father's domains and trained us like we were going to war.

"I'll do first watch." Nico offered, sitting on a rock.

"Then, I'll do second and Thalia, last?" I asked. She just shrugged and crawled into her tent.

* * *

**Thalia's pov**

I was sleeping terribly, cursed by demigod nightmares. They were rare on Olympus, when they did came they were scary enough to shock us awake, but my dream right now was down right terrifying.

I was standing in a blood-stained war zone, bodys were lying everywhere, with either a stab wound in them or arrows jutting out of various places of their body. Golden monster dust, scattered everywhere like confettie.

Percy, who looked like he was sixteen, was fighting some guy with golden eyes, slashing, stabbing and jabbing everywhere there was a weak spot. Both of them were fighting like how Ares fights-powerful, random and violent, but for some reason, not getting a single scar on their bodies.

Nico, who looked thirteen, was wearing a Stygian Iron armour, strange. Why did he wear armour but Percy didn't? More so, why is he wearing different armour? His armour was charmed to fit it's wearer perfectly.

Anyway, he was with Uncle Hades, fighting tons of monsters. From, emposai to hellhounds to even the Minotaur!

I looked like I was fifteen, was wearing a silver circlet, which was an honorary for the hunters of Artemis. Armed with a silver bow was fighting along side with the hunters.

Suddenly the scene before me dissapeared, and in it's place, was three old ladys.

I know, your asking,'What's so scary about three old ladys?'

Well I'll tell you what, they were the Fates, the people who decided who lived and who dies. So when they appear to anyone, You should be _terrified_.

They looked at me straight in the eyes and said,"This should have been your fate, if your fathers had followed the ancient laws."

Their voice sent chills up my spine, I managed to blurt out," But isn't it better if they took us to Olympus?"

"No, it made you more dangerous, that amount of power in children of the big three. If you were to side with the enemies side, the Gods would fall into Tartarus snd mass destruction would be upon demigods." they said,"You-

I was terrified, so I did the most logical thing in my mind, I woke up.

I bolted up right, sweating, yet my blood felt cold. I sat there staring at the side of my tent for a while.

A few minutes later, I heard foot steps outside my tent. I drew my spear, ready for attack. The tent flaps opened, I jabbed whatever the thing was with my spear.

"Aaahh!", a male voice, who I identified as Percy's yelled. Did I mention it was an electric spear?

"What the Hades Thalia?!" He yelled throwing his hands in the air,"I came to tell you it's your turn! Not to get electrocuted!"

"Sorry! I thought you were a monster!" I apologised, getting out of my tent.

I sat down on a rock and watched as Percy crawled into his tent. Even though I usually forget my dreams after waking up, the dream was stuck in my mind. Forcing me to think about what the Fates could have told me.

Was I going to live? Why am I a hunter? Who is the golden eyed boy?

I guess I'll never know, at least until they visited us again.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Can I have at least two reviews per chapter? Pretty please? Please enjoy the chapter!**

**Percy's pov**

I woke up with a beam of sunlight directly on my eyes.

"Uuuugggghhhh...Too early..mmm..." I said rolling to my side, covering my head with a blanket.

I felt myself slowly being sucked into the realm of Hypnos. Darkness swirled my vision, then-"PERCY WAKE UP THALIA IS GONE!"

I jumped out of my sleeping bag, looking around wildly,"Where?!"

"She's gone! Her tent is empty, she even didn't leave a note!" Nico said, dragging me out off my tent.

"Okay! Okay! Did you check if she just went back into the city to get food?" I questioned.

Nico stopped dragging me, he looked at me with a sheepish smile as if saying,'SORRY!' I facepalmed,"You woke me up for nothing." I grumbled, muffled slightly through my fingers.

"Let's go look for her..." I muttered.

After a trek through the forest, I noticed that a few girls with light green skin popped out through the trees. '_Nymphs_', I thought while walking past them.

We followed the road leading to a small block of shops, some shops had clothes on display , some had food on display and some had guitars and drum sets.**(A/N:I have no idea what you call shops in america, where I come from they are called 'Street Market'.)**

We entered the food shop, as we opened to door, a bell tinkled.

"What can I get you kids?" a slightly western accent said.

Behind the counter, was a man, around his mid-thirtys with wrinkly skin, brown eyes and brown hair tucked into a hairnet.

Nico and I exchanged glances,"Um... Actually, we were looking for a girl. Little shorter than me, black hair, blue eyes...seen anyone come around like that?" I asked.

He nodded,"Yeah a girl 'round your age came by, askin' for some food, she didn' have any money so I didn give her anything, then she left." Nodding in thanks for the information and left the store.

We headed to the music shop next door, where we found her wearing head phones, nodding her head to the beat of the music.

"Thalia, what are you doing here?!" I asked.

She turned her head to my direction,"WHAT?!"

We jumped at her loud voice,"What are you doing here?!"

"WHAT?!"

"WHAT!-ARE!-YOU!-DOING!-HERE!",Nico yelled so loud that the owner of the shop looked us from his book.

She finally removed the head phones and said in her normal annoyed voice,"What!"

I facepalmed, seems like I will be doing that a lot now.**  
**

**Thalia's pov**

I just remembered something,"Percy! You have to get me this! It's awesome! It's even better than Apollo's music!" No offence Apollo, but your taste in music is for people in the 90's.

I dragged him over to the album shelves to the pop rock, pop punk and alternative rock section.

I grabbed one of them labeled,"ARIEMACN IIODT" **(A/N:to those who like green day:MIND FUCK AMERICA! XP Also, dyslexia remember?)**

He took a really long time to read it. Eventually he spoke up,"American idiot by green day?" with his eyebrows scrunched up.

I smirked with hands on my hips,"Yup! You did bring enough money, didn't you?"

Test his pride,Check.

"Yeah, I do but you don't have a music player."

A head popped up behind the counter," Actually we have a special deal, buy four albums get a free music player." he said tapping a sign next to him. **(A/N:I have no idea how albums work.)**

Great! A special deal! No way Perce could resist that!

But,alas! He did, he got this worrying look in his eyes, he whispered in a lower voice,"It might attract monsters."

I pouted, whined and stamped my feet and even, to my embaressment, went so far as to give him my electric blue puppy dog eyes.

Nothing. Zero. Nada. No reaction. Other than Percy and Nico laughing at my temper tantrum.

Yeah I know I sound like spoiled brat Ares but, imagine, living as royalty and being pampered with anything, then boom! You are living in the forest, have nightmares about your horrifying could-be-future, want something to calm your nerves and not given it.

But eventually, I gave in, which takes a long time having inheirited the Big Three's stubbornness.

I was secretly thankful that I would be spared form the utter humiliation of begging them to get me the album, which would later be used as blackmail.

We walked out of the shop, but something caught my eye.

It was dad, with his arm around a blond woman who was holding a blond haired blue eyed baby.

My jaw dropped, I stopped walking causing the other two to look at me as I stared the TV.

**(A/N:It was just revealed to me that Thalia's mother's name is Berly as read in BoO so I am using it so yeah...)**

"Now in the latest gossip, Berly Grace is seen with that mysterious man again here is her say."

The scene shifted to that lady, now up close. She was undoubtedly beautiful, long curly blond hair, tall, blue eyes with watery and indistinct features.

"Can you tell us about your mysterious lover?" a reporter asked outside the vision of the camera.

"His name is Jupiter Olympia, I met him a long time ago and had a daughter which he is taking care of. Now we have a second child, his name is Jason-a picture of the boy sleeping was flashed on the screen- no we are not married, _yet." _she added in a after thought. Her chin was held high with a small smile graced her cherry red lips.

Her voice was bright and brittle, like the thinnest layer of ice over a fast stream. Yet she held a layer of arrogance in her voice like she was better than whoever thought differently.

"So there you have it folkes, the story of Miss Grace or should I say Mrs Olympia and her boyfriend!" Her smile widened at the mention of 'Mrs Olympia'.

A picture was left on the screen of my dad but he looked different, more serious, strict and less carefree.

Lightning flashed brightly in the sky and thunder so loud that I, the daughter of LIGHTNING, had to cover my ears.

It was most likely Hera, who was enraged that a mortal thought that she could replace her.

Her mind was running a million miles per hour.

Who is that woman? Someone famous enough to be on a talk show an actress or singer maybe. Is that my mom? I thought she was dead, but she said she had a daughter which 'Jupiter' is taking care of. Is that guy really my dad? He looks like him but more would dad be with someone like her? ...

"-lia! THALIA! THALIA!"

"Huh?What?" I said swinging my head to the source of the yelling.

"You faded out for a while. What's wrong?" I focused on Percy who was looking at me concerned.

I looked back to the screen which was now advertising a perfume named 'essence de citron'.

I mumbled,"Dad broke the Oath again, now we have a brother to find."

* * *

**I SO SORRY, AGAIN! I know you probably hate me right now but I was having a pity party for myself cause I AM NEVER GOING TO SEE MY FRIENDS AGAIN! WHHAAAAA! You all are probably like,"Uhhh..." Damn ADHD!**

**Anyway, I apologise for my immature meltdown now to the story explanation!**

**1)Thalia loves green day revealed in the titans curse.**

**2)Yes, Bianca, Jason and Hazel are in this story. SPOILER!**

**3)I will try to fix all of the plot holes to match up with the original story.**

**4)Berly has an ego the size of the galaxy, having the king of the gods fall for you twice does that to you, so I made her bit of a bitch.**

**BTW, which name is better suited for a female Percy?**

**Thalassa, a primodial sea goddess also the personification of the sea itself.**

**Or**

**Atlanta, a mortal who was raised by bears, had a happy ending and her name sounds like Atlantis.**

**Tell me in the reviews!**

**Bbbbyyyyyeeeee...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nico's pov**

We have been traveling for a while, Thalia was hell bent on finding her little brother. Percy called when we rested but Thalia urged him to shorten the breaks.

We survived merely on small bites of Ambrosia and sips of nectar. It burned the our insides but it kept us going, we teleported from place to place, keeping our scent low. But after teleporting so much we could pass out.

I don't know what caused Thalia to behave this way, she dragged herself out of her unconsciousness and slapped us until we woke up.

All she would tell us is we need to get to Hollywood.

* * *

Thalia's pov

I was tired. That was all I was feeling was I felt my body turn into electrical energy to teleport.

I had to keep going, mom -Hera- told me that Beryl was horrible. She was self-centred person, pulled stunts for fame, was a drug addict, alcoholic and had a very inflated ego.

When she met my Dad, well, Hera had said curses that would make Ares blush. Apparently, Beryl had it in her mind that she was now the queen of the world, her ego grew even more.

She always begged Dad to take her to Olympus, grant her eternal beauty. She went so far as to ask Dad to make her the new Queen of Olympus.

When she had me, she took one look at me and abandoned me,"She doesn't look like me at all." Beryl pushed me to my Dad and never gave a second glance.

Hera read her mind after she gave birth to me. "She wanted someone exactly like her, to have blond hair, blue eyes, as a reminder of her beauty" Hera told me, "You looked exactly like your father. She saw it as a reminder that she was below the gods. She didn't want that, she wanted to be better than us."

Jason had blond hair and blue eyes from Beryl, but the blue was like Dad's bright like electricity. He looked enough like her to remind her of her beauty, so she would like to keep him.

What worried me was how she was going to treat him, she seemed happy enough during the interview but that was with Dad. Her spirits were high, she was showered with attention from both people and god, and thought she had a chance to become a goddess, the Queen.

Would she turn back to the alcoholic drug addicted, stunt pulling, attention craving women she was before meeting Dad?

What ever she would do, she was not messing with my little brother. I almost lost Percy and Nico once that was not happening again.

~Flashback~

"Okay, so you just line up the shot...Nice and easy..."

Artemis was trying to teach us how to use a bow, I was the most successful one. Percy and Nico, for no better description, sucked at it.

Percy was the worst, instead of shooting forward, his arrow some how ended up behind him.

Nico was a bit better, he shot the arrow sideways instead of backwards.

Artemis, is her eleven year old form, dodged another arrow shot by Percy before saying,"Okay let's pack up and get you all home. Before your parents worry about yo-"

She never got to finish her sentence because, a cyclops barged into camp.

The one eyed monster went straight for me, but was stopped by Percy as he charged at him with Riptide.

"Demigod! You smell like sea food! I will eat you for lun-AAARRRRGGGGHHH!" Artemis shot him in the eye with her Olympian Silver arrow.

"I will get you demigod! Take that!" the cyclops swung it's spiked club around. Percy tried to dodge but was hit and slammed into a tree, from where I was standing the wounds looked really deep , he was unconscience and bleeding very heavily

Artemis ran over to him to work her godly healing magic, she yelled at us to keep fighting the cyclops.

I armed my bow, firing arrow after arrow at the monster. Nico swung his Stygian iron dagger wildly, uncoordinated. **(A/N:imagine a two year old wielding a sword.)**

He ended up getting stabbed by one of the spikes and momentarily lost balance and dropped his dagger.

I ended up firing another arrow into his eye,"AAGGHH!" The cyclops stopped his feet, jumpped around and waved his hands wildly in attempt to remove the two arrows.

In any other situation I would have laughed if it wasn't for what happened next. The cyclops tripped over a rock and fell on Nico.

"NNNIIIAAGGGHHH! THALIA GET HIM OFF ME!" Nico cried, wincing as is bones had probably crack under the weight of a adult cyclops.

I grabbed his fallen dagger and stabbed the cyclops, right where it's heart should be. He disintegrated into golden monster dust.

Nico was shivering, touching monster dust felt like touching dry ice.

I dragged him over to a tree where I could examine him. He was shivering, wincing everytime I touched his chest, broken ribs probably.

For some reason, the blood from the stab wound was green.

It hit me like a ton of bricks, Nico was poisoned.

I picked him up hastily earning a yelp of protest and yelled at the top at my lungs,"ARTEMIS! PHOEBE! ZOË! HELP!"

Light footsteps were heard from the trees,"Thalia! Where are thou?!" Zoë, no one else I know speaks like that.

Zoë emerged from the shadows of the trees, followed by Phoebe and another hunter.

Pheobe told me to put him down gently and let her do her work.

The next day, Nico and Percy didn't wake up.

After that, they still didn't wake up.

I started to think they were dead, despite the reminders that they were still alive.

Finally, after seven days, they woke up.

I apologised as soon as I saw them, they told me it wasn't my fault. But it was, if I had been quicker I could have prevented the from getting injured.

Our Dads refused to let us go down again.

~Flashback end~

I shook myself from that memory, I got to find Jason!

* * *

**This chapter was really lame... SORRY! I wanted to tell you what to expect from Beryl. And it was too short so I added a flashback.**

**Please review what you want to happen next chapter, I need ideas people!**

**And please answer the following question for my next story!**

**Which name is better for a female Percy?**

**Thalassa, a primordial goddess of the sea and personification of the sea itself.**

**Or**

**Atlanta, a mortal who was raised by bears and had a happy ending, who's name sounds like Atlantis.**

**Answer in the reviews!**


	15. Chapter 15

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER HAS GORYLY DETAILED DESCRIPTIONS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!**

**Percy's pov**

One...last...tele...port...

I felt my body evaporate into vapour and zooming across the air, landing at the destination. Hollywood, east road 7.

When my vision got less blurry, we ended up in an alley way. Stumbling out of the darkness into the red glow of sun set.

If I wasn't so tired I would have stood and admire the scene before me. The sun was setting, with an aura of yellow, orange and red.

There was a cobblestone road in front of us, with a wood and metal fence to prevent idiots from falling into the sea, the water reflected the sunlight as a purple, orange and green sea of colours, slowly fading.

The moon behind us casted a silver glow, the sky was darkening to a dark navy blue.

But no I had no such luck, Thalia, half asleep dragged us into the 5 star hotel. Then was blasted by the cold air.

Inside, was an elegant lobby, with white marble flooring, the walls were made of Ash-wood and a crystal chandelier with silver coating hung from the ceiling. The desk counter was made of ebony, polished to shine with gold painted words acclaiming 'The Amier Hotel' in cursive hand writing.

We walked to the counter, following the red velvet carpet. Getting to the counter, the guy was writing something on a pad and didn't notice us.

Nico made a move to the table and stood on his tip toes and proceeded to ring the bell.

'Ding...Ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding ding-bump.'

The guard put his hand on the bell and over Nico's finger. He glared at us," What do you want!?" he growled, definitly annoyed with us ringing the bell so much.

"We're here to see Beryl Grace and _Jupiter Olympia_." Thalia said without hesitation.

The guard raised a brow at her, he pressed a red button on a speaker a small 'BUZZ!' sounded. "Beryl Grace and uh..Olympia, three um..kids are here to see you."

We waited.

"BUZZ! Send them up."

The guard casted us one last strange look before saying,"Top floor."

Of course Nico's ADHD mind couldn't help but ring one last time.

'Ding!'

"Why you little!",we ran laughing to the elevators,"Get bac-"Shwoomp! The doors closed.

We took the elevator to the top floor which was also labeled The Penthouse. While waiting, we awkwardly listened to the theme of 'Raindrops'.

"Penthouse level. Ping!" said a robotic female voice.

There was only one door in the entire hallway. A reddish-brown mahogany double-door with gold painted handles, lined with silver.

I knocked twice, a bright and brittle female voice called through,"Coming!"

We waited, and waited, and waited.

Until Thalia couldn't take it any more, she got up to the door and pounded it with her fists.

"BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BAM!BA-"

The door swung open to reveal a very pissed off Zeus, who froze at the sight of us. "Wha-How? Wh-what are you three doing here!?" his form flickered slightly.

"We're here to save Jason from that woman." Thalia said stiffly, as if seeing her father was uncomfortable.

"Honey? Who's the idiot banging on our door?" an annoyed highpitch voice said. Thalia exploded and released all repressed emotions,"That idiot is your daughter!"

She side stepped Zeus' attempt to block her from barging in and ran to the voice with us close behind.

"Who the hell do you think you are?! You come storming into my place?!"

When Nico and I got closer, Thalia was screaming her head off,"OH! YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME?! YOUR DAUGHTER YOU ABANDONED?!"

She turned her head to Zeus eyes glowing, trembling with the minimal amount of controlled rage," Mom told me you killed her."

Beryl seemed to think that was funny, she laughted," Oh! That _goddess_? She told him to kill me, but he came as Jupiter and fell in love with me all over again! A god falling in love with a mortal twice, that probably raised me to a goddess standard!"

Lightning flashed the room window shattered, the thunder was louder than before, I could have sworn the building shook. Wind howled as buckets of rainwater fell from the sky. The night sky was darker than before, Artemis' moon chariot's light was blocked from the rainfall.

Hera probably wanted nothing else but being able to sent Beryl to the deepest depts of Tartarus for her remark and sent the Furies as her eternal torturers. If it weren't for Zeus protecting Beryl and The Ancient Laws, she would have stormed in her godly form.

Instead, she brew up a hurricane, that mixed with Thalia's rage, that would be the biggest hurricane in this century.

"Thalia h-how did you find out?" Zeus asked trying to calm his daughter.

Nico turned to him and asked,"That lady,-he pointed at Beryl- told some reported guy about you, or all about _Jupiter Olympia_. Didn't you know?"

He was ridiculously calm, caught in a hurricane, standing next to a blood thirsty daughter of Zeus and talking to said god. I guess it was because he was only a five year old.

Anyway, after that statement Zeus froze,"What _exactly_ did you say?" he said staring at Beryl, wide eyed.

Beryl however, like Nico was taking this quite calmly," Oh, just telling people about our relationship, how we're dating and about Jason."

"You forgot the part where you said that you two weren't married."_  
_

"_Yet_." Beryl added, smiling.

That comment added more fuel to the fire.

The windows shattered fully, flying shards of glass pierced our skin. The wind whisled so loudly that it sounded like a high pitch scream. Rain fell as though the entire ocean was in the clouds. Lightning and thunder came down continually, _SHHHIIIKKK-BOOOOMMM!_

Thalia had come to her senses when a shard of glass had left a deep cut on her cheek. But the storm went on as powerful as ever.

"Jupiter! Stop this!" Beryl pleaded as if it was his power that caused it.

Zeus form flickered to the more sterner version of himself,"This is not my doing, I can not stop it."

Beryl for the first time showed genuine fear on her face, did she really think that Zeus would protect her from his powerful, crazly jealous wife?

I guess she did.

**Thalia's pov**

I was blinded by my fury for the woman who abandoned me, she was suppose to be dead, mom told me that she sent dad to kill her.

He failed.

Mom sent him to kill her again a few years later, but he looked sterner, more disciplined. He didn't come back for a while.

But he succeeded, a body of a once tall blond blond woman with blue eyes, was unrecognisable.

Her pale skin was red, like her blood vessels had burst, a intricate pattern was on her body with a lighter shade of red shaped like a lightning bolt and parts of her were charred black, all of her hair burned.

The eye whites were red, irises were a misty blue colour with zigzagged streaks of white, an angry, darker red was circling it. Her cloths were burned. **(A/N: this is what happens to a human body when struck by lightning.)**

But here was that woman standing in front of me, trembling with fear and supposedly gave birth to my baby brother.

_My brother_.

I had forgotten the reason I came here, the reason I had dragged Percy, Nico and myself all the way here.

Jason.

I heard him, crying through the storm. All my efforts would be in vain if the building was destroyed.

A flying shard of glass cut deeply into my flesh, bleeding thick red blood.

I needed to stop the storm, but it wouldn't listen to me, someone else was controlling it, Hera was definitely that someone but there was also something else.

I ran into the hallway trying to find the sound,"JASON! JASON! JASON WHERE ARE YOU?!" The crying was loudest a the third door, I burst in, to find a blue nursery and baby crying.

I picked him up gently, he was crying loudly his face was red and was streaked with tears. I desperately tried to soothe him before the storm causes the building to collapse.

He wasn't easy, just as I thought the building was about to collapse it calmed a bit, just a little but it was enough to pass off as a particularly bad storm.

Once he stopped crying I got a good look at him, he had blond hair like that woman and blue eyes that was less brighter than mine but wasn't like her's at least. To say the truth, we were nothing like each other, but we were the same by blood.

"Now, let's see what our parents has to say." I told him, walking out of the nursery.

* * *

**I am still guilty for not updating in so long, so...SORRYY!**

**Well...yyeeeaahhh...**

**The choices of a female Percy names are still on, here are the choices:**

**Thalassa, primordial goddess of the sea. Votes: Two**

**Atlanta, a mortal who is raised by bears, has a happy ending and her name sounds like Atlantis. Votes: Two**

**NEW! Persephone, goddess of agriculture and queen of the underworld. Vote: One**

**Thanks, dogbiscuit1967 for the suggestion of Persephone!**

**Tell me you opinions of my story and the choices in the reviews, flames will be laughed at by Hestia and I.**

**BBByyyyyyeee...**


	16. Chapter 16

**Percy's pov**

So, here I am with a son of Hades, a god of lightning and an actress, standing in a slightly flooded penthouse with shattered glass everywhere.

The storm outside calmed slightly after Thalia went to find here brother in the hallway. She reappeared, carrying a bundle of blue blankets, more calm than she was before.

"Now that, _that _is over, why don't you start explaining everything?" I asked.

There were a million questions floating in my head that I got a headache. Such as:

Why didn't you kill Beryl when Hera told you to do it?

Why does everyone refer to you as Jupiter?

How did Hera not find out until now?

He answered each of the questions except the ones I mentioned earlier, the more we pressed him the more his form flickered back and forth between a stern looking Zeus and a less up tight Zeus

Thunder suddenly rumbled, but it can't be from Zeus, so who else is there?

He looked worried, as though we just dug up a secret that had been guarded by the gods forever.

Instead of answering our questions, he stood up and said,"This is something you should not dwell in leave it, I must leave now _they _want to see me. Stay with Beryl."

"Wait, what! You can't leave me!" Beryl screamed, I jumped, she stayed quiet for so long I forgot she was there.

She didn't really have a choice, because Zeus flashed out.

* * *

**No one's pov**

"He'll come back, he always comes back for me."

"_Oh great, now we have to deal with her blubbering about Dad leaving her._", Thalia thought, "_And we're living with her._"

"He isn't coming back, he might have stayed with you for a while.", Thalia said, "But The Ancient Laws would forbid him to stay for long."

"He'll come back, you'll see, he loves me more than that _goddess._"

"But Hera is his immortal wife, you'll die and she will still be alive for Zeus.", Nico pointed out.

"This is all your fault! If you hadn't come for us then he wouldn't have left! And he would have made me his immortal wife!", Beryl shouted at the trio in rage.

"You're the one who did the interview! If you didn't make it public and boasted about being with my dad then we wouldn't have come! He would have left you anyway!", Percy yelled.

He was starting to get annoyed with all her whining.

Beryl, started screaming at the stormy sky through the window.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?! YOU SAID YOU LOVED ME MORE THAN HER!"

Percy was pretty sure the unfortunate people who got caught in the storm heard her pleads and started looking up and felt confused.

He looked to his side and saw that Nico and Jason was fast asleep and Thalia was nodding off.

Well, bed time.

Percy leaned to the his side, closed his eyes and fell to the Hypnos Realm.

**Beryl's pov**

I felt like my body was on fire, but I felt so tired, as if the pain was too much and my body was shutting me down.

As I was knocked unconscious, I heard a voice whispering to me in my sleep, I got louder and more sweeter as I closed my eyes, the pain subsided I felt like I wanted to stay like this forever.

Through the darkness of my dreams came a blinding bright light, I had to shield my eyes to keep them from being burned.

A voice spoke to me it was welcoming yet calculating, like a usually loving mother reprimanding a naughty child.

"Bring your child, Jason to Sonoma Valley, find the abandoned mansion, the Wolf House, sacrifice him in the name of the Roman Queen."

* * *

**HEY PEOPLE! Sorry for such a short chapter, but you can bet that the next one is going to be longer! P.s. Luke and Annabeth will be introduced soon, lol -('lol' is the person's name)**

**Shout out to, ProudCanadianGal101, Jeramy-Toombs, lol, Bryette Mystere and CluCluPerliaLover4Ever for the support! Thank you all! Virtual hugs and kisses! **

**Which name suits a female Percy? The contest is still on!**

**Thalassa, primordial goddess of the sea, votes:2**

**Atlanta, a mortal raised by bears had a happy ending her name sounds like Atlantis, votes: 2**

**Persephone, suggested by dogbiscuit1967, goddess of agriculture and Queen of the underworld, votes:1**

**Tell me in the reviews! Bbbbyyyyeeee!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thalia's pov**

The last thing I expected from Beryl, was to do something for "family bonding". After Hera told me about her- ahem- _stunts _I wouldn't have trusted her with even dirt, let alone my brother.

We ended up in a place called, Sonoma Valley, it was a place Demeter and Dionysus would have loved. There was a farm which grew grapes for a wine industry and fields of open grass and a ton of multicoloured flowers. It was a place you would expect on a country side with farm boys running around.

We drove around the fields and ended up in a more overgrown place, with pine trees surrounding us. Beryl Placed a blanket in a patch of grass, holding Jason in her arms.

She slapped her forehead and gasped,"Oh! Would you three go back to the car and get the picnic basket? I forgot it in the front seat." **(A/N: She is an actress, remember?)**

Percy shrugged,"Sure."

We hiked back to the car, and unlocked the driver's door and saw that...There was no picnic basket. Nico, raised his eyebrows,"Maybe she ment the trunk?"

We opend the car's trunk only to fine just some umbrellas, magazines, plastic bags but no picnic basket.

"Where is the da-"KKKKRRRSSSHHHH-BBBBBBBOOOOOOOMMMMMM!

Lightning flashed brightly, thunder struck. There wasn't a dark cloud in the sky, so it must be...

"JASON!" I yelled, did Hera get revenge on Zeus for cheating twice with the same mortal?

I ran full speed back to the picnic blanket, Jason wasn't here, neither was Beryl."WHERE IS HE?! YOU PROMISED THAT HE WOULD COME!"

Percy ran towards the high-pitch screaming, we ended up in front of a massive ruin of red and grey stones, and rough-hewn timber beams. There Beryl knelt on the stone steps, screaming up at the sky.

**And Jason wasn't with her**

"B-beryl where's Jason.", Percy asked.

She turned to him red-faced from all the screaming,"She promised that if I sacrificed him to the Roman Queen, he would come back..."

My blood turned cold a whisper echoed in my head, "_Sacrificed sacrificed sacrificed..._... Jason is gone.."

"No no no no no no no he can't be gone, he-he can't be!" I refuse tobelieve Jason is gone, not my little brother. Not in the hands of that...that _woman_! No she must be lying!

"JASON! JASON WHERE ARE YOU?! JASON!" "JASON! C'MON OUT!" "JASON! JASON!", we yelled, screamed, ran around until we collapsed in exhaustion.

_What if he was eaten by a monster? What if he got kidnapped? What if he drowned in a stream? What if a god took him? _

I won't believe her, she couldn't have sacrificed him, someone must have took him. Greek sacrificial rituals are complex, a mortal with little to zero knowledge of Greeks couldn't do it.

"It's no use! He's gone now!", Beryl called.

"Shes lost her mind...Yeah, theres no way she could have sacrificed Jason, she must have lost him.", Percy said.

"But how are we going to search for him in this?", I gestured to the seemingly endless fields of gass and trees.

"Maybe the mortal police could help us?", Nico suggested.

"No tha-Actually that's not a bad idea, but how are we going to call them, we don't have a phone, plus it'll attract monsters.", Percy reminded us.

"Ummm...", Nico held up a blue phone with a yellow lightning bolt key-chain,"Turns out Hermes pick-pocketing lessons weren't for nothing after all."

I dialed in the number, they picked up on the second beep,"_911, what is your emergency?_"

"Oh my gods! My brother is missing and I can't find him!"

"_Calm down miss, now tell me where exactly are you?_"

"Umm...I'm in CA, Sonoma Valley, next to a pile of rubble."

"_That would be...The Wolf House. Stay there, we'll get there soon. BEEP._"The call ended.

After the call ended, I just stood there. I felt useless, first I let Percy and Nico have a near death experience, now I lost my brother who I just found out about. And is now possibly dead.

Out of anger I gripped the phone tightly, sending electric sparks, short circuiting the phone. I threw it as hard as I could to Fates' knows where.

"We could have used that.", Percy said behind me. "I don't care, we don't need it any-"

I didn't have time to finish that thought, a laistrygonian giant came stomping out of the thicket of pine trees.

We ran, while taking out our weapons, I expanded Aegis. The eight-foot giant winced as he saw the image of Medusa on it.

Percy deeply slashed him in the opening of his leather armour. he yelled showing his yellow teeth, "ARRGGHH! I kill you demigods!" he took out a iron club with the words,"Bone Crusher" etched on it and swung.

Percy ducked under it, rolling to the side, while Nico stabbed the giant's toe.

I charged as much electricity into the spear before stabbing in his side. You could see electric sparks running along his tattooed body. He was frozen, for now.

Behind the frozen giant, Percy had climbed a tree, and was jumping off with his sword in front. He stabbed the cannibal in the neck, causing him to explode into gold dust.

We laid on the ground, resting, processing what happened.

After the adrenaline wore off, I scoulded myself, '_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Three days without monsters? That is to good to be true, using technology? Its a death wish!_'

I would have slapped myself if a police siren hadn't sounded. '_About time..._' I sat up.

Out of the car came two men. One was bald with grey eyes, wearing a typical mortal police man. The other, was blonde with brown eyes, wearing a brown trench coat.

"You were the girl who called the station, right?", Mr trench coat said. I nodded.

He gestured to himself and his partner," I'm Caleb Sanders, this is my partner Zavier Wright. So, where exactly did you last see your brother?"

"Come on!", we ran back to the ruins, where we saw Beryl sitting there.

"Ma'am, are you the mother of these children?", Officer Zavier asked before I said anything. She looked behind, eyes red from crying," Yes, Officer."

"You are not our mother.", we said simultaneously." A real mother wouldn't abandon her daughter and let her son get lost in the woods.", that was me.

"Now, now. We have to focus on the lost boy.", Officer Caleb said hastily, though he was weirded out by the hostility between us and Beryl.

"His name is Jason.", Percy said.

Beryl spoke up again,"It's no use, he's dead." "HE'S NOT DEAD!", I snapped.

"Wait, what does she mean?", Officer Caleb asked now annoyed and eager to get to buisness.

I think for once Kelp Head was right, Beryl has lost her sanity," I sacrificed him to the Roman Queen."

The look of the mortals face was priceless, if in any other situation I would have laughted. But now was not the time.

"Stop lying! You of all people couldn't sacrifice him! Where's the bronze blazer? Where's the fire? They are needed for the sacrifice, and you don't have them.", Nico said, he probably met some people who were sacrificed back in the day in the Underworld.

"W-wait you killed the kid?", Officer Caled said, clearly freaked out, no matter how much he tried to hide it.

"No, it wasn't like that, a wolf came and took him, she said she came in the name of the Roman Queen, Juno's name.", Beryl said.

"And you let it take Jason?! No questions asked?!"

Beryl seemed a little shell shocked," She said he would come back to me."

I was definitely annoyed with her attitude,"HES NOT COMING BACK FOR YOU, HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!"

_Smack!_

I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek, my mind was blank, trying to process what happened.

She slapped me. _slapped me_.

No one slaps a Daughter of Zeus without tasting her Master Bolt.

I was about to summon a bolt of lightning, but the two boys had their weapons out, glaring at Beryl.

The mortals took the stage, I forgot they were here. "Boys, put the baseball bats down..."

They hand-cuffed Beryl ant turned towards us,"We will take her to the station, she's mentally unstable. We'll question her later, also we'll give you a ride home, okay?"

The ride back to the hotel was silent.

We went to the Penthouse, I sat on the sofa, Nico sat in a shadowy corner and Percy was pacing back and forth.

We stayed like that for a while, for hours, our body's were twitching, the only sign of ADHD.

**Percy's pov**

The door flung open, an angry Beryl stood there glaring at Thalia.

"Why didn't you help me?", she demanded.

"WHY DO I HAVE TO HELP YOU!?", Thalia yelled,"YOU LET JASON BE KIDNAPPED BY WOLVES, WHILE I ALMOST WENT CRAZY SEARCHING FOR HIM!"

"WHY DON'T YOU AGREE WITH ME, YOU WANT YOUR FATHER BACK RIGHT? YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN HIM BACK IF YOU YOU STUCK ME IN A QUESTIONING ROOM WITH MORTALS TELLING ME I'M INSANE.", Beryl argued as though it made sense and that it was the police men who was crazy.

_"Sure! Let's kill my baby brother so that you-My mother who abandoned me at birth-can fulfill your wish to become queen of the universe and leave me to die! That makes perfect sense!" _Not.

If that was what Beryl was thinking right now, then she will win the,"Most Disappointed Person Award".

"Why do refer to them as mortals, when you're a mortal.", Nico said.

"Because, when Jupiter comes back, he'll make me his immortal wife."

Cue facepalm and annoyed sigh. This all over again.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!", Thalia yelled.

"WELL AT LEAST I LOVE HIM ENOUGH TO GIVE HIM MY SON!"

"YOU'RE CRAZY!"

"YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER! YOU'RE SUPPOSE TO SUPPORT ME!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT _SCREW YOU, _I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!"

Thalia snapped, she picked up here bag and jacket, and teleported away.

Without Nico and me.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!**

**Yup! This is Thalia running away! But what happens? Wait for the next chapter!**

**Originally, I wanted to split this into two parts, but...I'm not that mean, plus this came later than expected.**

**Contest for the best female Percy names!**

**Thalassa, a primordial goddess of the sea, votes:3**

**Atlanta, a mortal who was raised by bears, votes:2**

**Persephone, goddess of Agriculture/Spring time, Queen of the Underworld, votes:1**

**Adromeda, wife of the original Perseus spoken to be fairer than the nereids, votes:1**

**Shout out to dogbiscuit1967 and a Guest for the suggestion of Persephone and Adromeda. Thanks!**

**Answer in the reviews and give your opinions, flames will be laughted at by Hestia and I.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Soooo.. I'm like writing this at midnight, but...YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! Take this as a gift!**

**Thalia's pov**

I was blinded by anger and teleported out of the Penthouse, only then did I realise that I made a huge mistake.

I left Percy and Nico behind.

It doesn't sound like much of a problem, but I didn't want to teleport back. Why? I don't want to seem weak to Beryl, so I just have to deal with it. Damn my pride!

So I walked off realising that I just teleported myself to the middle of a dense forest. _Stupid stupid stupid!_

I slapped myself,' _Great now I'm in the middle no where by myself, stupid!_'

Something caught my eye as I was slapping myself, a goat staring at me, probably wondering why I am hitting myself.

But it didn't look like a regular goat, it had horns of a male and udders**(lol udders such a funny word)** of a female.

It looked familiar, an early memory.

**~Flashback~**

"Daddy, who's that?", I pointed to a painting of nine ladies and a goat taking care of a baby.

He glanced at the painting and said," Those were my caretakers when I was um..._younger."_

"Can you tell me the story?", I laced the words with charmspeak, pouted and gave him wide eyed watery stare. Aunty Aphrodite told me that my stares could either be absolutely adorable or down right deadly.

He obliged, once I get it in my head there's no stopping it.

"See, a looong time ago, mean Titans ruled the world. The king Titan, Kronos, ruled them. Kronos liked this lady Titan, Rhea. So they got married and had children. Do you think they had a happy ever after?"

I shook my head,"Dionysus says that there is no such thing as happy endings."

Zues muttered under his breath, something like,"_Damn Dionysus_..."

He cleared his throat," Yeah, they didn't have a happy ending, but they did have kids. So Rhea gave birth to a girl, but she wasn't like the Titans, She was more powerful and beautiful, a goddess, she had dark brown almost black hair and warm brown eyes that was sometimes a cozy red fire colour. Her name was Hestia."

I perked up at the mention of my favourite aunt.

"Kronos didn't like that there was someone more powerful than him, so he swallowed her whole."

I gasped but remembered she was tending the Hearth and immortal.

"Rhea was angry and shocked, but after Kronos talked to her, she had another baby who was also a goddess, she had wheat gold hair and earthly brown eyes and she was more beautiful than Hestia. Her name Demeter."

I snickered at the mention of my cereal obsessed aunt.

"But he ate her too."

I started to get it, Kronos ate his kids but what did it have to do with the painting.

"Rhea was even more angry at Kronos, but stayed and gave birth to another goddess."

Dammit woman! Just dump him if he keeps eating your kids! Make up your mind!

"This goddess was the most beautiful of them all, so Rhea thought she would not get eaten. She had multi coloured hair, it could be black, silver or brown and she had soft brown eyes you could get lost in."

I had a feeling she was my step mom

"Her name was Hera."

Called it!

"But Kronos still ate her."

Break up with him!

"Rhea was as angry as ever and didn't have kids for a long time. But she did and this time it was a god. He had pure black hair and eyes. It was my brother Hades. Rhea was happy to have a son, maybe Kronos wanted a son to rule after him? No, he was eaten like the girls as well."

Of course...

"Rhea had another son, he had bluish-green eyes and black hair. He was-"

"He was Poseidon and he was eaten by Kronos. Yeah, next!" I interrupted, get to the point already!

He seemed annoyed that I interrupted his story but continued,"Now Rhea had another baby, he had electric blue eyes and had black hair, he was the most handsome god."

Its himself isn't it?

"It was me."

I sighed internally.

"But Rhea loved me more than the rest so she protected me."

Thats new.

"She gave me to the Nine Nymps of the Island of Crete. And with those nymps, was a goat named Amaltheia who fed me milk and cared for me. That wa a painting of them and I."

Okay. That answers the question. "But what happens in the end?"

"I grew up, I rescued my siblings from Kronos stomach and here we are now.", daddy said simply.

"Now, go play with your cousins, I have work to do."

~Flashback~

The goat looked exactly like the goat in the painting! This must be a sign from dad!

I went towards the goat but it disappeared and was further away from me.

I chased it around for a while until I ended up in front of a cave, with smoke coming out of it. A dragon's cave.

I looked around for the goat but it was gone.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!", a yell was heared From the cave. A guy ran out of it, older than me, by a lot.

A red scaled dragon came out of the cave, it breathed fire towards the guy. I expanded my shield and blocked the fire.

Aegis melted a bit but it made the image of Medusa more disgusting, the dragon faltered for a second.

I took the opportunity, I raised my spear and charged. I stabbed the dragon on theinside of its head.

That made it angry, it bit Aegis, the top half was missing, I threw the shield at the dragon and stabbed it in the neck.

It exploded into dust.

"Who are you?", I forgot about the boy who screamed and ran out the cave.

I was about to say my titals but instead, I realised, this is a fresh start, a boy wnew knew nothing about me. I can erase everything.

"I'm Thalia."

He nodded," Luke, Luke Castellan"

* * *

**Yay! Luke is in the house!**

**Anyway...THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH, 52 REVIEWS!? I THOUGHT HAD GLITCHED AND GAVE ME 52 INSTEAD OF 33!**

**MY MIND STOPPED, I DROPPED MY EARPHONES MY MIND WENT,"WTF" I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT, I LOOKED AND IT WAS FROM MOSTLY THE SAME PERSON.**

**Obsessedwreading! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I ALMOST THOUGHT YOU WERE A BOT OR SOMETHING. THANK YOUUU! DAYM! 17 REVIEWS IN TWO HOURS!?**

**THANK YOOOOOUUUUUU!**

**Which is the better name for a female Percy?**

**Thalassa, primordial goddess of the sea, votes:3**

**Atlanta, a mortal raised by bears and had a happy ending, votes:3**

**Persephone, goddess of spring time/agriculture, queen of the underworld, votes:1**

**Adromeda, wife of the original Perseus, said to be fairer than the nereids, votes:1**

**Tell me in the reviews! I'm tired! It's 2.30am, I better get to sleep...**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:Umm... are you mad at me? I'll explain in the end, you can flame me in the reviews if you are that mad...I'll make an exception this chapter, ONLY FOR CHAPTER 19!**

**Nobody's pov**

They heard Beryl screaming her head off, all Percy was focusing on was the fact that his (practically) little sister just teleported out of the penthouse.

"She'll come back, she wouldn't leave us.", Nico said, trying to reassure themselves. They sat there, fidgeting, waiting for Thalia to teleport back.

Five minutes past, maybe she passed out? Yeah, probably.

Ten minute past, maybe she got attacked by a monster? Most likely.

Fifteen minutes past, Nico is sleeping.

Twenty minutes past,"DAMMIT SHE LEFT US!"

Nico jumped in his sleep,"Where are the monsters?" he murmured before falling back asleep. Percy grabbed his sea green bag off the floor, while grabbing the son of Hades's pure black bag and tossing it waking said son of Hades.

"What the Hades!", he jumped again, and looked around realizing Percy was leaving,"Wait! Whats happening, where-where are we going?!", Nico said as he grabbed his bag stumbling a bit.

They grabbed each others hands, and teleported to the forest they had camped at during the first night.

Fortunately, their tents and fire pit was still there.

Unfortunately, some mortal police men were there poking around.

They froze and hid behind a tree,"_What would they do if they caught us? Damn, we should have brought the tents with us._", was the thought that ran through their head. They peeked behind the trees, the blue dressed men were talking while looking through their stuff.

"What do you think these people are doing, camping here, huh Wei?", an officer with military cut brown hair and blue eyes asked the other officer who was in the tent. The other officer said,"I dunno, maybe some family on a camping trip?"

Buzz cut, raised his eyebrows, even though his partner couldn't see him. "What kind of family would take their kids out camping in this creepy place during school days?"

"A crazy one?"

Percy and Nico were standing straight like when Thalia shocked them with a lightning bolt, which was hard considering their ADHD, careful to breath through their nose. This went on for about half an hour.

_How are these guy not done yet?! _Percy thought, as he slumped on to a tree and sighed, not realising that a stick snapped under his feet.

"What was that?!", Buzz cut jumped when he heard the noise. "Probably you being paranoid and your brain wants to make things seem creepier than it already is, c'mon, stop trying to scare me."

"B-but but!", the other guy still ignoring him, he stormed in our direction,"Fine! I'll go check it out myself."

Nico nudged Percy and glared at him. _Move_ he mouthed. The two slowly edged forward to another tree.

SNAP

A large branch snapped under the weight of the two boys. Percy sucked in a breath, while Nico winced.

"Hey! What are you kids doing here?", Buzz cut asked behind them. "What!?", Officer Wei got up from Nico's tent.

"Uhh-um... You know, uh, camping and stuff...?", Nico stuttered as he saw how taller the officer was. Yeah he met gods ten feet tall he even met the super buff Asguardians, but he was under the protection of his father. Out here he just had Percy, no offence Percy, but a seven year old son of the sea vs. the god of the underworld...nope.

"Well, do your parents know that it is against the law that children under the age of 18 are not in school?", Officer Wei asked

"They're dead."

Their reaction to those two words was simply hilarious. Their eyes widened, face turned red, they began mumbling stuff like,"Oh! Um...Sorry-I, well...", they shuffled their feet and twiddled their thumbs, while biting their lips.

"Ahem...Well then uh, did your parents sign you up for school before they um... Left?" his voice was strained and an octave higher than before.

"Our moms died a long time ago...", Percy answered, cryptically.

"And your dad? Wait, wait _moms_?!"

Percy nodded,"Our dads left our moms before us, and we're cousins."

"Well, you two have to come with us, and could you tell us your name and age?"

"Umm...I'm Nico, I'm five." "Percy, seven years old."

Officer Wei nodded,"Percy, Nico. You two are going to school." **(A/N: could you tell me how the American school system works in the reviews? I live in Asia, we have a different system.)**

* * *

**YES I MEAN IT YOU CAN FLAME ME FOR CHAPTER NINETEEN BEING DELAYED. **

**Well, I guess some of you have seen a pattern, I rapid fire chapters five to six times then take a really long break. I get burned out of ideas after rapid fire. You now know what's to come!**

**I thought of writing while I was overseas, but the wi-fi was ssssooo sllllllllooooowww... uuugggghhhh...**

**And yes, Percy and Nico are going to school, help me make OCs, I need around five girls and boys, three teachers and a group of bullies. The rest I'll make them up.**

**And the winner of the female name competition is...Thalassa Jackson! Sorry for the people that voted for other names...**

**Please Review! Sorry for the short chap next one will be longer!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: thanks to Jeramy-toombs for the info, Percy is in 2nd grade,I think(he's 7), while Nico is 5, so he goes to kindergarten? IF YOU PUT IN THE REVIEWS FOR ME YOUR 2ND GRADE or KINDERGARTEN SCHEDULE ****, THAT WOULD BE GREAT!**

**Percy's pov**

_Well, this is great_, Percy thought, _Thalia ran away, we got caught by the cops and now we have to go to school._

He looked to my left where Nico sat on the plastic black chair they gave us. He kinda just brought the chair over to the shadowy corner and sat there for a while. Percy took his to the side of the metal door.

After they found them in the woods, they brought them to the police station to some kind of interigation room. Hermes showed Percy one when one of his kids got in here for stealing stuff from 7 eleven, needless to say he was disappointed that his son got caught.

They said that they were going to send them to school. Percy had over heard father and Athena arguing once, a couple weeks before they let him and his cousins leave Olympus, if they should go to a mortal school, obviously his father won, with the help of both uncles.

Since Percy's memory could take shape, he had always known these things:

Always keep weapons with you,

Monsters are bad,

Cookies, especially blue ones, are good

And school is very bad, almost worst than monsters.

Percy had heard Hermes saying that school is boring cause you get punished for doing something fun, like pranks. Ares says that you get punished for fighting, which is basically what he was trained to do my whole life. Father says school is quite boring, except for some classes, like Gym, Oceanic studies or Latin (the last one Percy don't get, he spoke Greek not Latin). Athena says that school is one of the most best things that happened in the mortal world, which for Percy means the worst.

So all in all he had the worst expectation of whats to come.

So, when a guy said we were going to a boarding school and were giving them to foster care Percy was ready to teleport far, far away.

He had seen what happens to demigods in a foster home, they either stay there forever as an outcast, or get adopted and given back saying, _he's a little devil,__ he's too much trouble _or_ I don't have enough money. _They stay like that until some satyr rescues them to Camp Half-blood.

Now He had even worst expectations of what's to come.

After a while of planning how to escape without teleporting, he ended up with nothing. Why can't he teleport, you ask? There was a security camera in the room, watching their every movement. The Mist can't explain why a kid could disappear from a locked room, could it?

So he ended up with a plan which involve knocking out every guard in the station, getting a boat, sailing to the Bermuda triangle aka the sea of monsters and living in an abandoned island, in which he would stay there for a month, which would be about a couple of years in the mortal world and come back when the gods called them.

It seemed easy enough, but how is he suppose to know where an abandoned island was? How was he going to knock out all the guards? How is he suppose to steal a bo-

Percy's mental rant was cut short, the metal door opened, behind it was the buzz cut guy from earlier and a lady behind him.

She seemed familiar, like someone he met before- a long time ago. She is a very beautiful woman, with sparkling blue eyes that change colour in the light, long wavy light brown hair, tanned skin and smile lines on her eyes. She had a motherly aura, like she would be able to make the most reckless kids behave, not with punishment but with love.

Percy suddenly changed his mind, like he wanted to stay with her. Like she was someone who could keep him safe.

Even Nico had been taken with her, which was funny, a five year old son of darkness, wanting a hug from a mortal woman? Thalia would be on the ground rolling around while laughing. But something told Percy that she would too be taken by the motherly woman.

The lady smiled at them it felt someone was wrapping a quilt on me warm and comfortable,"I'm Amoura Genitrix, you are?" Her name sounded foreign and unique. It suited her though, she was different from mortals, but different from demigods. One of a kind.

"I'm Percy Jackson.", he didn't know why he said his last name, it just felt like he could trust her.

"I'm Nico Di Anglo", but he wasn't the only one.

Buzz Cut smirked,"Well, it's your lucky day kids, this lady was leaving the foster home and overheard me talking to the head of the home and wanted to adopt you."

Percy didn't mind that he was getting adopted by her, even if he just met her, he knew he could trust her and he needed someone he could trust.

Amoura must have seen him smile because she smiled back even more warmly than before.

**Nico's pov**

Nico was still very confused, was had he trusted Amoura so quickly and why she was so nice to him. He was a child of the Underworld! He was suppose to strike fear into enemie's hearts and radiate death, not cause people to smile and adopt him.

He had grown up in a weird family. Hades shows affection and love, but wears a mask of disappointment, like he was comparing Nico to someone else and lost.

Persephone was a little bi-polar, she was patient with him sometimes, but would turn him into a dandelion if angered or pushed over the edge. She never fully accepted him in the family, despite Hades pleads.

He would like to know what an actual loving parents or parent would feel like, Amoura had a kind motherly smile which made him feel warm inside. Was that what a loving mother was like?

Percy definitely trusted her, before she came in he was muttering about escaping, now he was by her side dragging Nico behind him answering all her questions.

_Maybe_, he wondered, _if I could trust her with time she would be like a true mother to me._

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR, PEEPS! Surprise! A Christmas and new year gift. A new start for Percy Nico and Thalia, as well as us!**

**Its 6.26pm for me so a couple more hours!**

**And yes Amoura Genitrix is a recarnation of Sally Jackson, that's why Percy didn't see her before. Sally is too awesome to kill off. By the way, Amoura in French means 'loving' and Genitrix in latin means 'mother' so together it's 'loving mother'. I didn't like Sally's original name it's too common for such an epic person.**

**Anyway, review and have an epic new year!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you, everyone for the reviews! And Sealion37, I promise that Thalia will be turned into a pine tree and all will be explained later...**

_Fast forward a couple of months after Thalia left..._

**Thalia's pov**

Thalia was exhausted, after running for miles she was, after all shorter than everyone else in their little group.

Luke was twelve years old he was easily a head taller than Thalia, though less experienced. He still lost to the six year old every time they spared, much to his embarrassment. He was the fastest being a son of Hermes.

Grover, was the newest member and was a Satyr. Even though he needed crutches to disguise his limp which was caused by his goat legs, he was inches taller than her.

Annabeth, was a year older than her, the same age as Percy in fact. She was about the same height but Luke joked about her being taller. Thalia was almost a 100% certain that she was a Daughter of Athena, her way of planning nearly every situation down to the last stab, and she had her mother's eyes, stormy grey eyes which shone with bravery, determination and wisdom.

It seemed that her luck ran out when she left her them, monsters popped up left and right, probably thinking they had a chance to defeat her when she was in a weaker group.

Or perhaps Hades was messing with her, Poseidon had been kind enough to let them run into the sea to escape them.

Hades had not been to best Uncle ever, he kept his mouth shut when she was on Olympus, but it was obvious that he showed immense dislike to her and Percy, especially her. Thalia always thought that he didn't like that his brothers had gotten ahead of him again, they got the best kingdoms and he got stuck with the Underworld, his son had lost World War II to their sons and now his son was born last.

_Not another one..._ She thought as another hellhound popped up from the shadows. She shoved Aegis in front of and the red eyed dog cowered, _thanks dad_..

Days after she met Luke, Amaeltia had showed up again, she led us to Hal's Mansion, defeated the Leocrotae with a new Aegis, but Hal had sacrificed himself. They had found Annabeth in an alley with a hammer to protect herself, Thalia and Luke had took her in.

Next Grover had found them days later, dead set on bringing them to Camp Half-blood.

Now here they were, barely handling themselves against the monsters appearing in every corner, now resulting in them fleeing from the fight.

Before all this, they had been in a mansion owned by a cyclops, she kept hearing Luke calling for help, Annabeth's terrified screams and the worst, Percy and Nico's calls. She was terrified that it be her fault. That they would end up dead. It would be all her fault

_again_

They had one chance left to not end up dead and Thalia knew it- Lightning travel.

Zeus had warned his daughter that if she lightning traveled to much without a lot of rest, she would dissolve in to raw electricity. She thought that was just to scare her into not lightning travel off Olympus, but sometimes she saw that she was now translucent or sparking with static without actually feeling a powerful emotion.

But now she was in a desperate situation, she needed to do this perfectly, no room for mistakes.

"Guys!", she spoke up,"I have way to get us to Camp Half-Blood faster."

Luke and Annabeth raised an eyebrow, sure they respected her for fighting skills and knowledge of gods and monsters, but if she had a solution wouldn't she have spoke up a little earlier?

"Just trust me!", Thalia said annoyed,"Grover! Where did say Camp was?"

"Long Island Sound, Farm road 3.141!"

_Long Island Sound, Farm road 3.141, remember_."Everybody link hands!"

"_What?!_", _great now they think I'm insane_...

"Just do it!"

Each of them linked hands and Thalia focused her energy in to breaking each of them down to electrical energy...

_BOOOM!_

Thalia felt her body go through an exhilarating sensation, electrical charges shooting through out her body, lightning pumping through her veins, both weakening, but relaxing her.

She felt herself soaring through the clouds, zig zagging finding the destination. She heard the howling of the wind spirits, violent storm spirits replacing the peaceful cloud spirits.

Then it all to an end, the group of four came striking down on to a grassy hill with a clap of thunder.

Thalia looked up and the fluffy white clouds in the opal blue sky had been changed into grey, near black storm clouds in a grey sky, a light drizzle came down.

And she wobbled and fell, she was exhausted. Before her head could hit the ground, Luke caught, he hissed when he touched her. She must have shocked him with the static energy.

"What the hades was that?!", Luke demanded, picked Thalia up, helping her up. She wobbled and gripped his shoulder in an attempt to steady herself.

"Li-lightning travel, I-I'm so tired...", Thalia whispered, spreading her feet apart at shoulders length,"They-they said if I did it too much I would-would diss-dissolve in to raw ele-ctricity..."

"WHAT?! Then why did you do it?", Annabeth demanded, she definitely didn't want Thalia to dissolve into energy. She was like a little sister, even if Thalia was the one taking care of her,"Wait, what did you say 'they'!?"

Thalia was now able to stand by herself but was too weak to run,"My old group, they were my- brothers...we got separated...I should have gone back...", Thalia smiled as she said 'brothers'.

She missed her idiotic brothers...Nico's hyper way of doing stuff like how he run that stupid bell in that hotel and Percy's weird comments on everything...

Thalia shook her head to snap herself out of it,_ Thats old news, now I have to get to Camp and write my own fate._

"G-guys, we got company!"

**Grover's pov**

Thalia had just gave Grover a reason to nearly wet himself, no matter what you think. Goats. Do. Not. Fly.

His goat legs was sticking up from the static shock.

_Sniff_

_Why do I smell the underground?, _Grover thought.

He turned his head, and his jaw dropped, his knees shook in fear, a army of ferocious monsters.

Hellhounds, emposai, Cyclopes and even all three furies were here.

"G-guys, we got company!", Grover shouted.

The tree demigods faced Grover and scrambled to get their weapons, a golf club for Luke, a dagger for Annabeth and a terrifying shield and an electric spear for Thalia.

Grover on the other hand was armed with tin cans and reed pipes.

The monsters charged at them, Grover threw tin cans into the hellhounds' mouth and at the Cyclopes' eye. After he ran out, he played 'Attack' by Thirty seconds to Mars plants grew rapidly to strangle the monsters into dust.

Luke swung his club hard enough to at least knock back some monsters, bending it with each hit.

Annabeth tried her best to stab at the monsters weak spots like Thalia taught her to.

Thalia was stabbing and electrifying the monsters everywhere, she was sparking with static.

"Fall back! Guys! We need to run!", Grover saw that most of the monsters had been killed, they wouldn't penetrate the shield no matter how weak it was.

Luke threw his now broken golf club to a hellhound, the sharp point stabbing through its skull and ran in the direction Grover pointed to while Annabeth did the same.

Thalia stayed behind buying them some time, by scaring the monsters with a realistic image of Medusa on her shield.

When the monsters realised that they were not turned to stone and charged, she cursed and ran uphill.

Grover was the first to reach the top while still playing his reed pipes, the only monster left- a giant Cyclops.

It was uprooting the plants crawling up it's legs and was stopping towards Thalia who was the last.

What happened next happened in slow motion, Thalia wobbled while she runned, she tripped, now the Cyclops was above her.

Thalia turned her body to face the cyclops, she did it slowly like she was using the last drops of energy to turn.

Grover sensed her emotions, the one that was obvious fatigue, next was sadness, then dread and the strangest was guilt, regret and acceptance. She was guilty for something, she regretted it and now she was accepting her fate, he guessed.

Her life energy was fading, being replaced by strange energy...As the cyclop's club came down a lightning bolt pierced through the air.

The bolt was a mix of a blindingly bright yellow, blue, purple and white, so bright it looked like someone had on a torch light in a world with no light. Grover had to close his eyes tightly in order not to lose his sight.

Thunder boomed louder than anything Grover had heard ever, louder than an aeroplane up close, louder than the explosions in Pearl Harbor in Japan, louder than the volcano eruption in Pompeii. Nothing could compare to the sound, the thunder subsided and a high pitch ringing was in his ears, giving him a headache, Satyrs wern't suppose to get headaches!

The lightning bolt had struck Thalia, instead of a pile of ashes and a blackened corpse. There was a pile of gold dust slowly reseeding into the earth.

"Thalia?", a soft high-pitch voice whispered behind Grover, it was filled with disbelief. Grover himself couldn't believe that the daughter of Zeus, she seemed so strong and stubborn.

The three made their way to where the bolt struck, mind reeling, slowly accepting that Thalia was now forever gone and dead.

Luke and Annabeth knelt on the ground, mourning their teamate, friend, sister. Grover stood by the side, head bent, playing a sad low tune on his reed pipes that would be played at a funeral sometimes interrupted by hiccups, with tears flowing from his brown eyes which was now closed. Even the small wild flowers on the grass bent their head in mourning and respect.

Grover expected the life force on the ground where Thalia laid to slowly sink into the Underworld under the ground they were standing on like the gold dust.

It didn't, instead it grew, not like a living person, like how a coma patient would grow in their sleep.

He opened his eyes, a sapling around six years old was in the place of the life force, no it _was_ the life force.

The sapling grew at an incredibly rapid speed. Now it was eight years old, no ten, no twelve!

A twelve year old Pine tree was in Thalia's place, Luke and Annabeth stood back as it grew, when it stopped, the three stood there looking in awe of the tree, standing tall and proud.

A cool breeze, swept past us, a shimmering white light surrounded camp in a circular dome, and faded.

"What on Olympus is going on here?", a wise and king voice said behind Grover.

Behind was a centaur, with a body of a white stallion wearing bunny slippers on each hoof, his chest was covered with a baby blue shirt and his brown hair was under a night cap.

It was Chiron.

Grover sighed as he turned, eyes still wet,"I-I failed, sir..."

* * *

**Damn my arm hurts...**

**Well there you go Sealion37, a whole chapter dedicated to you! It took a long time...**

**Thalia is twelve, the same age she was frozen in the books now she's older! Like it?**

**Please review! Bbbyyyyeee..**..


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:...Sorry...**

**Percy's pov**

Being a demigod is hard, being a mom of two ADHD and dyslectic demigods and trying to find a school for them is even harder.

If Amoura regretted adopting Percy and Nico, then she was really good at hiding it.

On the first day, they found out that she was an avid baker, and a great story writer. Her cookies were absolutely divine and rivalled Hestia's roasted marshmallow s'mores. She had two giant shelf full of books and files, she told them the files were stories she hopes to publish some day.

Percy and Nico tried to read the stories, and failed miserably with dyslexia, so Amoura read it to them.

She told the stories so dramatically, she could have make a trip to the grocery store seem like an epic adventure. Hmm...

_Sally parked her green Jeep in the swelteringly hot parking lot outside a building with blue letters proudly proclaiming 'WALMART'. She walked through the glass sliding double door, and was hit by the cooling blast of air conditioners, walking over to the metal shopping carts, painted silver with red handles. She dragged the shopping cart with her as she headed to the 'Fresh Fruits' section. Carefully scanning the blood red apples in front of her to make the perfect apple pie...,_ Percy smiled, _yeah that would so be how she would tell it._

Anyway, Amoura finally found two school that would accept two kids in the mid-year. West Side elemantary and footsteps kindergarten, schools known for their students acting up.**(A/N:Sorry if this was a real school, I just suck at names...)**

Amoura was hesitant in putting Percy and Nico there, fearing they would either be bullied or they have a bad influence on the two. However they reassured her that they could handle themselves, even when separated.

So off the two demigods went, to the horrifying school.

_Percy's first day..._

After being dropped of by Amoura to Westside School Percy had taken one look at this school and thought _this place has got problems._

The place had a couple of graffitied walls were made of red bricks, no paint, the cement used to glue the bricks together, was sitcking out. The stairs were were dotted with multicoloured gum. A couple older kids, probably in the 6th grade, kid were playing soccer in front of the school.

Nice place.

I walked in through the double doors, there was a crowd of kids along the sides of the corridor next to the green lockers. Nobody gave Percy a second glance, some stared at him for awhile, then went back to their conversations, it made Percy feel awkward.

Back on Olympus, everyone knew who he was, along with Thalia and Nico. They were the little three, sons and daughters of the big three. The Princess and Princes of Olympus.

There he had standards to fulfill since birth, to be the best.

Here he had total freedom, nobody knew him, he had a new start.

Percy had to snap out of his train of thought before he ran into a pillar. Then he realised, he had no idea where he was suppose to go.

Amoura had told him to find the office, but WHERE WAS THE OFFICE?

He decided to ask someone for directions, he walked towards a boy and girl that looked around his age. He approached them, they both had the same shade of hazel coloured eyes and strawberry blonde hair they seemed to be arguing with each other.

"Hey, um...I'm new here could you show me where the office is?", Percy asked, interrupted their argument. "What's the correct way of spelling of the Mediterranean sea?",The girl asked me. Okay, compeletly random question. "Its M-E-D-I-T-E-R-R-A-N-E-N."

"HA! I told you so!", the girl said as she pointed her index finger at the boy. The boy looked at her annoyed and pretended to try to bite her finger. The girl drew back her finger.

The boy rolled his eyes," Hey, I'm Zack Smith and this know-it-all is, unfortunately, my twin sister, Zia. Don't worry, we might look the same but our personalities are completely different."

The girl, now identified as Zia, elbowed her brother,"You said that you were looking for the office...uh.."

"I'm Percy Jackson."

"Well then Jackson, let's show you around.", Zack said linking his arms with Percy, dragging him from Zia. "It's Percy.", Percy said. Zack shrugged,"Jackson sounds cooler."

Zack dragged Percy, with an annoyed Zia running after them to the office. As they reached the double glass doors, Percy couldn't help but roll his eyes at the twins, _they were less compatible than Artemis and Apollo!, _Percy thought.

"What about Artemis and Apollo?", Zia asked. _Damn did I say that out loud?_

Beside him Zack nodded,"Yup." Zia pressed him on,"What about Artemis and Apollo?"

Percy quickly said,"Oh! Um I'm-I'm just into Greek mythology." Zia raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. Thunder softly rumbled outside.

Entering the office, it was Zia's turn to drag Percy to the office desk. "Hello Mrs. Jenn. It's Zia Smith."

A elderly lady raised her head, and said,"What did Zack do this time?", as she tore out a green form.

"No, Zack hasn't done anything.", Zia said. "Yeah!", Zack agreed with his sister. "Yet.", she added. "Hey!"

Zia cleared her throat,"I'm here with a new student. Percy Jackson? He's here to collect his schedule."

"Percy Jackson...Percy Jackson...Do you mean Perseus Jackson?", mrs Jenn said.

Percy winced at the use of his real name. "Perseus? That's cooler than Percy! Why did you change it?", Zack whispered. "Shut up.", Percy mouthed to him. Zack held a surrender gesture.

Only the gods can say his real name. No one else.

"It's Percy.", Percy said,"But my real name is Perseus."

"Okay, just wait over there while I print out your schedule.", Mrs. Jenn said, pointing to a couple of dark brown leather seats

Percy, Zack and Zia sat down on the seat. Zia shivered from the cold leather, she was wearing a skirt after all.

"So Jackson, what's your story? How did you end up in prison- I mean school?", Zack asked Percy, sitting in a position of an interviewer would sit when talking with a celebrity.

"Call me Percy. Okay, I was homeschooled with my brother and sister, but we...ran away from home. We camped out for a couple of days. My sister got separated from us, and police found us and we refused to tell them who our parents were. So they wanted to send us to an orphanage, but this really sweet lady, Amoura Genitrix, adopted us. And she sent me here, and my brother to footsteps elementary.", Percy explained.

Zack whistled,"You lost your sister? Jeez, take Zia to one of your camping trips." Zia then slapped him behind his head. "Ignore my brother, are you okay?", Zia asked Percy concerned.

Percy nodded,"I-I just can't believe that she ran away.", Percy grinded his teeth, trying to control his anger. He clenched his fist until his knuckeles turned white. Mrs. Jenn's mug of coffee trembled on the wooden desk, she looked at it strangely, suddenly it shattered.

Shards of ceremic were scattered around, with hot coffee everywhere.

Percy, Zack and Zia snapped their heads to the shattered mug. Mrs. Jenn shrieked and stumbled back.

"What the hell?", Zack said.

Zia flicked his head,"Language!", she narrowed her eyes,"Mrs. Jenn, are you okay?"

The elderly lady nodded, staring at the coffee dripping from the desktop.

_Ding!_

Their heads turned to the white and black sleek printer, which green light blinked. Percy started to panic, how was he suppose how the coffee exploded when he was angry?

"Well! My schedule is done! I better get to my first class.", Percy said as he grabbed his schedule and ran out the door.

Percy ran into the hallway, then took a breath. '_I have to control my powers..._" He took a look at the schedule. He had no idea what it said. It was just a jumble of letters, dancing with each other.

"Hey! Percy! Why did you run off!?", two voices said at the same time. Zack and Zia, were running after him. "How-how do you ru-run so f-fast?", Zack gasped, trying to catch his breath.

Zia narrowed her eyes,"Seriously, why did you run off?"

"Uh, well...I, um.", Percy stuttered eyes moving everywhere, looking anywhere but them."I-I thought the bell was going to ring and I was going to be late. Because we have been waiting there for awhile and-"

"Whoa, whoa dude slow down!", Zack held his hand up,"Look since you're new here the teachers will go easy on you on your first day, don't worry so much."

"Okay, um...", Percy shifted the balls of this feet,"Could I see your schdule?" He was desperate for a way out of the previous conversation.

Zia took out her schedule from her back pocket and unfolded it. She grabbed Percy's and compared it.

"We have gym and lunch together.", Zia commented after analysing the two schedules. Percy nearly winced at how awkward the sentence he was going to say,"Could you tell me what my first period is?", yup very awkward,"I have dyslexia, ans have a hard time reading..."

Zia's eyes widened,"Oh! Uh, you have English with Mr. Wong, Homeroom with Mrs. Lynn, Lunch, History with Madam Zubidah, Math with Mr. Hans, Science with Mr. Ryon, your Elective, Art with Mrs Lee and Gym with Coach Londer."

Percy nodded in thanks to Zia,"So I'll see you both in lunch?" The twins nodded and showed Percy to his English class.

Percy stepped into his class expecting the worst to come, boring lessons, trying to sitting still and patience.

A lot of patience.

* * *

**Uh...hi? YEAH HOLY CRAP I KNOW IM NOT DEAD BUT I FORGOT ABOUT THE STORY OKAY?! **

**Okay, deep breaths, think about music and arts...ahh, okay, I'm calm.**

**Yeah! So Percy is in school! Shout out to Delta General 42 for Zack and Zia! Sorry if they are not what you expected, I just had to imagine their personalities...**

**So, now voteing time! What shoud I do next? Follow Percy or do Nico? AND I NEED OCs OMG ANYBODY WHO READS THIS SEND ME OCs.**

**Name:**

**With Percy or Nico **

**Personality: **

**Appearance:**

**Fun fact about them:**

**Likes and dislikes:**

**Put in the reviews! **

**Okay, Byyyyyeeeee! Sorry for the crappy story...**


	23. Chapter 23

**Nico's pov**

As Nico stepped into the school he was expecting the worst to come, boring lessons, trying to sit still and patience.

A lot of patience.

Amoura dropped him of at a building that had a giant blue and white sight saying "FOOTSTEPS KINDERGARTEN" with two giant foot prints next to it.

As soon as he stepped out of Amoura's car he could hear the cheerful yells of the kids inside, Nico nearly had to plug his ears when he entered through the blue gate.

He saw an unfamiliar sight, on Olympus whenever him, Percy and Thalia entered a place they would quieten down. Seeing kids his age there was rare, only Percy, Thalia and Hebe, goddess of youth were around his age.

He would have to get use to the chaos of the mortal world.

He walked past the screaming children playing tag, and entered what looked like a classroom. The classroom was painted in all the coloures of the rainbow, behind the teachers desk the wall was painted red. There were colourful round tables with mismatching coloured chairs, behind each chair was a piece of paper taped to it with different names written in marker and the tables were pushed to the side next to the coloured walls.

Nico looked behind each chair to see which had his name on it. his chair was on a blue chair, next to an orange painted wall. He set his bag next to his chair and waited for the teacher to arrive.

After sitting on his blue chair for about what seemed like half an hour a teacher and a gothic looking girl came into the classroom.

"I'm telling you Atlanta, you can't come dressed like that! It will scare the children!", a brunette woman, wearing a beige dress said to the gothic girl.

The gothic girl rolled her dark brown eyes,"First of all, Its Nikita. Second, no kid here cares! I came here dressed like this since day one, and they still treat me like a teacher."

The brunette woman sighed,"Okay, Atlan-Nikita, you can continue dressing like this, but at least take off the jacket, it's summer for God's sake!"

Nikita took off her leather jacket revealing a plum coloured tank top and hung the black jacket on a chair behind the teacher's desk.

She took notice of Nico sitting there staring at them. She turned to the brunette woman and said,"Uh, Miss Ride? There's a student here."

Miss Ride's eyes snapped to where Nico sat alone. "Um, I've never seen you before in my class, are you the new student?"

Nico simply nodded. Miss Ride turned to Nikita,"Help me deal with him, I'll gather up the rest of the students." With that she turned to the door.

Nikita looked Nico up and down and fiddled with her long black ponytail before saying,"Uh, I'm Nikita, I volenteer here. What's your name?"

"Nico Di Angelo."

"Okay Nico, you're new here, right? You'll have to stand in front of the class and introduce yourself. Can you do that?", Nikita explained it to him as though he could barely understand English.

He narrowed his eyes,"Of course I can do that, I'm not stupid."

Nikita coughed and laughed,"Nice sass kid. Now get up here, Miss Ride will be here with your classmates any minute now."

Nico got up from the seat and walked to the front, while Nikita explained what to say,"Now, just say your name, favourite colour and go back to your seat."

"Simple enough.", Nico said.

Miss Ride was at the door, herding the kids into two rows. "Now, kids you have to stay quiet in order for you to come into the classroom."

The chatter softened a bit, the students came into the rainbow classroom, some took notice of Nico standing next to Nikita. They all sat down into their respective chairs.

A girl raised her hand, and looked expectingly towards the teacher, who settled into her own seat.

"Yes, Maddie what is your question?", Miss Ride said sweetly to the five year old girl.

"Who is the boy next to Nikita?"

Miss Ride smiled at her as though expecting her to ask,"Very good question! This is the new student, come on, introduce yourself to the class and tell us something about yourself, like what's your favourite colour?"

Nico stepped up and scanned the class,"Hey, my name is Nico Di Angelo. My favourite colour is black. As you can see." He gestured to his clothes, which was a black hoodie and grey khaki shorts and black shoes.

Miss Ride's smile faltered at Nico's sarcasm, while Nikita snorted behind her hand. "Okay, Nico why don't you sit in your seat? It's next to Kate. Kate, raise your hand."

A girl with brown, almost red hair and clear blue eyes raised her hand. Nico walked towards her and plopped down into the next seat.

Kate opened her mouth several times before saying,"Um...H-hi I'm uh...Kate W-Winters.."

Nico nodded his head, showing he heard her. Kate kept fiddling with the hem of her pink skirt, she was clearly nervous around him. He was the son of Hades, for Olympus sake! The ghost king, master of shadows, prince of the underworld! Now, he was stuck in some colourful classroom, and he had to deal with it for Fates knows how long!

"Class, today we will be learning about-", by now Nico had zoned out, his ADHD was now bringing him to think about how was Percy doing, what's Amoura doing, could he steal some chalk from the teacher, blah blah blah...

Now he was thinking about Thaila, his fist clenched,"_Why the hades did she have to leave us? She could have come back! If she wasn't so stupid and selfish and-_"

"EEEPPP!", a girl shrieked as the lights flickered for a while, it snapped Nico out of his rage rant about Thalia.

A boy seated next to her said,"Don't be such a scardy cat! It's just the lights!"

"Marcus! You know you're not allowed to call your classmates names!", Miss Ride warned him.

Marcus glared at the girl next to him,"Yes Miss Ride." his voice was monotones.

"Now, back to the lesson, as I was saying..."

Nico groaned, causing Kate to give him a strange look.

"_This is going to be a long day..._", he thought.

* * *

**Okay! So Nico in kindergarten! Shout out to Dragonfan47 and Annabethchase1500 for Nikita and Kate! I promise that they will be more described in the story later.**

**Sorry for the short story, I needed a filler.**

**SERIOUSLY I NEED OCs AND DON'T JUST GIVE ME DEMIGODS, AND REMEMBER THEY ARE 5 AND 7 YEARS OLD! ALSO COULD YOU GIVE ME SOME TEACHERS? NO MONSTER TEACHERS! Pwwwweeeeessssss?**

**Name:**

**With Percy or Nico**

**Personality:**

**Fun fact:**

**Likes and dislikes:**


	24. Chapter 24

**Nico's pov**

_"Finally that nightmare is over!", _Nico thought as the bell rung, which was a symbol for recess.

Nico could not have stand one more second of Miss Ride blabbing about maths, he learnt this from Athena already! Did he really have to go through this again?

"Hey scardy cat? Are you scared of this?", a voice said aggressively a little ahead of him. "Ow! Marcus! Stop that, please!", a voice whined, clearly in pain.

Nico tip toed to the classroom and saw the girl who had screamed in class was being beat up by Marcus. Her pitiful whines were echoing through the abandoned class, she was being violently punched repeatedly by the 5 year old.

"STOP! Stop...please!", she whined again. Her screamers were went unheard by anyone other than Marcus and Nico himself. In the abandoned dark classroom, she had no one to help her, she was being ruthlessly beat up by the five year old. Her face showed true pain and helplessness, her brown eyes formed tears. She began to shake and curled into a fetus position to protect her face, she looked like she wanted to disappear. Each punch left a dark purple and blue bruise, slowly spreading across her skin like a intricate spiderweb spun by Arachne.

Nico, peeping through the door, growled. The type of animalistic growl a tiger would emit, angry, scary and blood thirsty.

He wanted to storm in there and slice up Marcus with his Stygian Iron sword and send his remains to the fields of Punishment. Just looking at Marcus' face made him want to punch something.

"HEY!", Nico stormed into the dark classroom,"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!", Nico spat at Marcus' face. Rage nearly consumed his body.

Marcus' fist stopped inches from the girl's face. She opened her eyes and saw Nico seething with anger, her eyes held relief but fear for her saviour. The blond boy smirked, as though he found Nico's question amusing.

Looking into the blond boy's brown, almost red eyes made Nico want to punch him, cause chaos, start a war. His blood boiled, but he didn't know why he was so angry.

"What does it look like?", Marcus said mockingly. His crooked smirk enraged Nico even more. "_No, control your powers!_", Nico though and he clenched his fist.

He could see the shadows of the classroom getting darker, inching towards Marcus. Like Thanatos' shadow sevants, reaching out, trying to drag more souls of mortals and demigods alike to the Underworld.

Marcus didn't notice how the shadows seemed to swirl around his ankles. Nico took a step towards him, showing that he was taller. "It looks like you were beating up your classmate."

The red haired girl winced at Nico's blunt statement.

Marcus was still smirking like beating up his classmate was simply a habit of his,"And you won't be telling anyone are you?", his voice was low, gravelly.

Nico clenched his teeth and fists. "Maybe I will, maybe I won't.", the shadows tightened around Marcus' legs."But I know what I will do...THIS!"

The shadows dragged Marcus down, Nico then started to punch him. But Marcus was no stranger with fighting, he threw a mean right hook.

Pure adrenaline pumped through their veins, they both could not even hear the girl screaming for help.

Nico and Marcus threw punch after punch. Each of them tried to hit the target, with as much force as possible.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?", a female voice screamed at the doorway. Much stronger than a five year olds'.

Nico and Marcus looked up from their fighting poses, at the door way the gothic, raven haired girl, Nikita.

Her dark brown eyes narrowed at the two boys, she grabbed them and dragged them by their collars to the detention room.

It was a dark grey painted room, which heavily contrasted the colourful classrooms, much to Nico's relief.

Nikita, who was stood with her hands on her hips, demanded,"Now, what happened?" Her tone meant bussiness, no room for fun and games.

"Nikita I can explain.", Nico said. The raven haired girl raised a dark eyebrow, and gestured him to continue.

"I was on my way to the canteen, but I heard someone screaming. I saw Marcus beating up-"

"Me.", a small voice said from the door.

Nikita's brown eyes softened as she saw the bruised girl peeking through the door. "Cathy, what did I tell you? Stay in the office until your parents pick you up.", the teenager said gently.

Cathy, glanced at Marcus fearfully,"I needed you to know that this isn't the first time this happened..."

A low growl came from Marcus,"Cathy..."

The girl shrank away from the bully, it took Nikita and Nico's promise to keep Marcus away from her to continue. She started to shake,"It-it started on the third week of sch-school." Cathy had started to hiccup, her brown eyes filled with tears again.

"He-he started taking hi-his anger out on m-me... I didn't know why...I-I wanted to tell someone...bu-but, he-", she glanced at him again fearfully.

"He said he would...kill me.", she finished.

Nikita stopped her, she wanted to hear no more of it. She said,"Its clear what happened, Marcus will be expelled and sent to a therapist."

Nikita looked at Nico,"I'm sorry, I tried to get you out of this but...you will be suspended for attacking another student."

Nico suspected it would happen, but he didn't think Nikita would be so apologetic about this.

"Listen kid, you did a good thing, standing up to Marcus and protecting Cathy...I'm proud of you. You did good.", Nikita was surprisingly...nice. She seemed to be the kind to push others away, but, she did the exact opposite.

Nico felt...warm inside. "_Maybe this is what being proud of is..._", He thought.

Nico smiled up to her,"Thanks Nikita."

The dark girl laughed,"Call me Niki, Nikita sounds weird from a five year old."

It might have sounded dumb, but the two burst out laughing at the statement. This was a start of a weird friendship.

* * *

**So...yeah! That was Niki and Nico brother sister bonding moment! Hoped you liked it Dragonlover47!**

**And it has come to my attention that I have not been properly editing my stories. Thank you, May a Chance, for pointing this out! I will take note about properly editing the stories from now on.**

**By the way, thank you everyone who has submitted an OC, shout out to: Dragonlover47, Delta General 42, annabethchase1500, MihnUsagi134, ice888cream, loveyapansycakes and May a Chance! You guys rock!**

**Sorry for the short chapter, but, byyyyyeeee!**


End file.
